


Nadie Sabe

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Young Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el instituto todos saben que a Sakura le gusta Sasuke, y que a Hinata le gusta Naruto; lo que nadie sabe es que Naruto y Sasuke llevan juntos más de dos años. Pero, ¿quién iba a sospecharlo cuando todos saben que Naruto y Sasuke son amigos de la infancia? Lo lógico y natural es atribuir su cercanía a esa amistad duradera suya, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie Sabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazukari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kazukari).



> Este one-shot está dedicado a kazukari que es adorable y se acercó a mí y me pidió que escribiera un fanfic en el que Naruto y Sasuke estuviesen en una relación de años pero el resto creyesen que era mentira porque no lo demostraban.
> 
> kazukari, creo que al final no he escrito lo que me pedías. De verdad lo siento. Pero mi idea inicial al leer tu petición se desvió por otra ruta y no pude evitarlo. Espero que no te importe y que, por lo menos, el fanfic te haga pasar un rato entretenido. Un abrazo muy grande ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Creo que no tengo advertencias que hacer al respecto de este fanfic. Lo he puesto en "Teen And Up Audiences" para asegurarme, porque son adolescentes estúpidos que dicen palabrotas y hablan de tonterías, pero realmente creo que es bastante apto para todo el mundo. 
> 
> Sin más dilación os dejo con el one-shot :)

 

—Hace calor.

 

—Hn.

 

—Me aburro.

 

—Pues haz algo.

 

—Pero hace calor.

 

—Pues abúrrete.

 

—¿Ehh-? ¡Eres malo! No quiero aburrirme. Haz algo para quitarme el aburrimientooo-

 

—No quiero. Hace calor.

 

—¡Bu-bu-! Eres un aburrido.

 

—No es mi problema.

 

—“No es mi problema”.

 

—No me imites. Lo haces muy mal.

 

—Ahhh-- meeee-- aaa--buuuu---rroooo!!

 

—¿Puedes aburrirte en silencio?

 

—¿ _Shiritori_?

 

—Qué pesado. Empieza tú.

 

—¡Yaaay! ¡ _Suika_!

 

— _Kaminari_.

 

— _Ringo_.

 

— _Gohan_.

 

—Aha ha ha haaa-- Uchiha Sasuke ha perdido al _shir_ _i_ _tori_ _iii_ \--

 

—No me importa.

 

—¡UCHIHA SASUKE HA PERDIDO AL _SHIR_ _I_ _TORI_!

 

—No grites. Idiota.

 

—Tu castigo por perder será… ir a comprar un helado. Quiero un _gari gari_.

 

—¿Quién ha dicho que había castigo?

 

—Yo.

 

—Hn.

 

—De _ramen_.

 

—No van a tener el de _ramen_ en el _conbini_ de la esquina, atontado. Pide uno normal.

 

—¿Vas a ir?

 

—Bueno…

 

—¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero!

 

—¿Y bien?

 

—Kiwi.

 

—Ugh.

 

—¡Oi! No le hagas ascos a mi _gari gari_.

 

—Ahora vuelvo.

 

—Ah, Sasuke, espera. Toma, el dinero.

 

—No hace falta.

 

—Yo invito. Cuando consigas hacerme perder al _shiritori_ invitas tú.

 

—Hn. Tonto.

 

 

***

 

 

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó campanilleante, llegando como la más pura música celestial a oídos de los alumnos. Un silencio monótono lo había precedido, un ruido vital y desordenado lo sucedió. El aula se llenó de chirridos de sillas, pisadas de zapatos, voces mezcladas en incontables conversaciones, cremalleras de mochilas, golpes de pilas de libros y libretas sobre las mesas, el chirrido de la puerta corredera.

 

—Oi, Naruto. ¿Te vienes?

 

Naruto miró hacia arriba, sentado en su silla mientras metía a empujones los libros en la mochila.

 

—¿A dónde?

 

—Pues… ¿a casa? ¿Adónde va a ser? Atontao.

 

—Ah…

 

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, distraído, sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo azul al otro lado de la ventana.

 

—Pero he quedado con Sasuke, para volver a casa juntos.

 

—Oh.

 

Kiba le dio un pequeño puntapié a la pata de la mesa.

 

—¿Podemos ir todos juntos, entonces? —propuso claramente a regañadientes.

 

—No sé. Sasuke ha venido en bici.

 

—Joder, Naruto, eres un aburrimiento —se quejó Kiba—. Pues nada, vete con Uchiha. Ya no te invito a _karepan_ , por borde.

 

—¡¿Eh!? ¿ _Karepan_? ¿Kiba invita a _karepan_?

 

Choji asintió feliz. Naruto se escurrió con fastidio en la silla.

 

—Kibaaaaa-- no seas bordeeee… ¡Yo también quiero!

 

—Que te invite el guaperas creído. De verdad que no le trago. No entiendo qué les pasa a todas con ese —refunfuñó Kiba molesto.

 

—No deberías pagar con Uchiha tu impopularidad con las chicas de clase —intervino Shikamaru.

 

—¡Eso, eso! —saltó Naruto.

 

—¿Y tú por qué le defiendes? Tampoco eres tan popular, ¿eh?

 

—Pero es que Sasuke no es creído. Además, a él le dan igual las chicas de la clase.

 

—¡¿Cómo!? Encima-- ¡¡aaghr me pone furioso!!

 

—Naruto, ¿nos vamos?

 

—¡Oh, Sasuke!

 

Los demás saludaron también, descoordinados, mientras Naruto se ponía en pie haciendo gran estruendo al arrastrar su silla con el cuerpo y se cargaba la mochila al hombro.

 

—¿Sabes? Kiba dice que nos invita a _karepan_ , ¿te vienes al _conbini_ con los chicos?

 

Sasuke se recolocó la bolsa que cargaba sobre el hombro y terminó por hacer un vago gesto de indiferencia.

 

—Por qué no.

 

—¡Eh! ¡Pero yo no he dicho que le vaya a invitar a él! —chilló Kiba.

 

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se fijaron en él con calma.

 

—No sufras. Puedo pagar mi propio pan.

 

Neji, que acababa de unirse al corralillo, soltó una risilla.

 

—Yo te invito, Uchiha.

 

Sasuke encogió los hombros desinteresado.

 

—¿Vamos? —apremió Choji rompiendo el momento. Sabía que algunos de ellos no se daban cuenta de la tensión —Naruto y Kiba— y que otros no iban a hacer nada por romperla —Shikamaru y Neji— pero aquello era incómodo y, en su opinión, innecesario.

 

—¡A por el pan! —gritó Naruto avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, zancadas predecesoras de un ruidoso correteo por el pasillo. Kiba le siguió aullando y provocando el mismo escándalo. Choji les siguió apresurado. Neji, que avanzaba junto a Sasuke, y Shikamaru, que iba a su ritmo, caminaron sin prisas.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto agarró el mando con fuerza, apretando los botones con desesperación, tratando de lograr un maldito combo que consiguiese tumbar al personaje de Sasuke. Sin éxito.

 

—AHHHHHHH OTRA VEZ NOOOO

 

Lanzó el mando contra el suelo y se dejó caer hastiado hacia atrás.

 

Sasuke soltó una de sus enfurecedoras sonrisas autosuficientes que encima, ENCIMA, iba acompañada de uno de sus más desagradables “Hn”. Naruto quería matar a alguien. De modo que pateó el suelo bajo sus pies con rabia mientras gruñía.

 

Sasuke dejó el mando con cuidado, junto al de Naruto, y estiró los músculos de los hombros con pereza.

 

Naruto seguía gruñendo y haciendo pucheros en el suelo de la habitación.

 

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de su zumo envasado y estiró una pierna.

 

—Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.

 

—No seas mal perdedor.

 

Naruto dejó de patear de golpe y clavó sus ojos en Sasuke.

 

—No quiero que _tú_ me digas eso.

 

Sasuke soltó una risilla.

 

—Bueno… no puedo discutirte eso.

 

—Eres un villano. Pisoteas mi orgullo y ni siquiera te sientes mal.

 

—¿Necesitas que te recuerde que tú eres quién quería jugar?

 

—Que te den.

 

Sasuke se agachó cargando el peso sobre su codo y besó los labios de Naruto en un roce efímero.

 

—Te acabo de robar las penas. Ya no tienes derecho a estar así.

 

Naruto parpadeó. Cuando Sasuke hizo ademán de reincorporarse tiró de su brazo.

 

—Aún estoy triste. Quítame más penas.

 

 

***

 

 

Sasuke sorbía distraídamente un helado de tubo con el culo apoyado en la baranda metálica frente al _conbini_. Shikamaru dio un sonoro bostezo a su lado. Ambos observaban en silencio a Naruto y Lee reír a carcajadas mientras ojeaban una revista al otro lado del cristal.

 

—Qué lentos son.

 

—Es probable que terminen leyéndola entera. Cuando Naruto se junta con Lee se retroalimentan el uno al otro o yo qué sé.

 

—Son demasiado enérgicos. Me siento agotado solo mirándoles.

 

—Hn.

 

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron por la derecha.

 

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamaron excitadas unas voces femeninas.

 

—También estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? —se quejó Shikamaru mirando aburrido a Ino.

 

La chica rubia tiró del brazo de la pelirrosa y ambas se apoyaron coquetamente en la baranda, junto a Sasuke.

 

—Cállate Shika, a nadie le importas —cortó ella.

 

—Ino… —regañó Sakura en voz baja.

 

—Más importante. Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

 

—Espero a Naruto.

 

—¿Naruto? —dijo Sakura, con cierta sorpresa, mientras miraba hacia el _conbini_ en dónde Sasuke tenía los ojos puestos.

 

Lee y Naruto estaban pagando en el mostrador mientras charlaban animadamente entre ellos, ignorando al pobre dependiente.

 

—Ah, ya veo…

 

Sakura no podía apartar los ojos del rostro intenso de Sasuke que, a su vez, no dejaba de mirar a Naruto. Por alguna razón que no supo entender en aquel momento sintió una punzada en el corazón.

 

 

***

 

 

_**¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca con Neji?** _

 

_**Os he visto esta tarde cuando Kakashi-sensei nos ha mandado a correr.** _

 

 

_**Me ha pedido que estudiemos juntos.** _

 

_**¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?** _

 

_**Ey, Naruto, ¿tienes mi libreta de ciencias? No la encuentro.** _

 

 

_**¿Por qué? Él es el mejor de la clase no te necesita. El entrenamiento normal. Pero, ¿sabes? ¡¡Hoy he hecho un home run!! ¿No soy genial? ¿A que Naruto es el más mejor?** _

 

 

…

 

_**No sé si debería sentirme ofendido.** _

 

_**Pero felicidades por el home run. A ver si la próxima vez lo golpeas en un partido oficial.** _

 

 

_**¡EH! ¡No seas borde! Claro que marcaré en el partido. ¡Ya lo verás!** _

 

 

_**Naruto. Mi libreta de ciencias.** _

 

 

_**¿No la tiene Neji?** _

 

 

_**Naruto.** _

 

_**¿Estás celoso?** _

 

 

_**¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?** _

 

 

_**No lo sé.** _

 

_**Dímelo tú.** _

 

 

_**No estoy celoso. Estúpido. Puedes estudiar con quién quieras.** _

 

 

_**De acuerdo.** _

 

 

_**Eh, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no dices nada más? No me ignores. Te he llamado. Contesta.** _

 

_**Sasukeeee** _

 

_**Eh, imbécil cabezaculopato. Si ignoras al gran Uzumaki Naruto-sama serás castigado.** _

 

_**¡Oi! Déjalo ya. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios. Di algo.** _

 

 

_**¿Castigado?** _

 

 

_**¡SASUKE CABRÓN! POR FIN CONTESTAS.** _

 

_**Creía que te había pasado algo.** _

 

_**¡Eh! ¡No sigas ignorándome!** _

 

_**¿Estás enfadado?** _

 

 

_**No lo sé.** _

 

_**¿Debería?** _

 

 

_**Déjalo ya, ¿vale? Cuando juegas con mi mente me pongo muy nervioso. Contesta normal que no es tan difícil.** _

 

 

_**Oh. Ya veo. Ahora el ofendido eres tú.** _

 

 

_**Voy a tu casa ahora mismo. No te atrevas a salir por ahí con Itachi. No quiero que me abra la puerta tu padre. Me da miedo… ¡Promételo!** _

 

 

_**No hace falta que vengas, idiota.** _

 

 

_**Sasuke. Que no salgas de casa te digo.** _

 

 

_**Ok.** _

 

 

***

 

 

Las bases estaban llenas, el pitcher del equipo rival visiblemente cansado. Parecía que lo tenían todo a favor. Pero en realidad no era así. Si no ganaban esta carrera lo perdían todo.

 

Naruto se balanceaba en el banquillo, con la mirada perdida, ignorando las palabras de ánimo del entrenador y de los compañeros, los gritos en las gradas. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, los hombros le pesaban, el sudor le empapaba la nuca. Si no le daba ahora y con todas sus fuerzas, todo el equipo se iba a la mierda. El esfuerzo de tres años entrenando como locos, las largas horas corriendo por los patios del instituto, los cientos de bateos, los varios pares de zapatillas gastadas, las ilusiones y sonrisas de todos. Necesitaba olvidarlo todo o la presión lo hundiría contra el suelo de arena. Espiró aire pesadamente y se puso en pie.

 

—Allá voy.

 

El capitán le puso el bate en la mano y le ofreció una sentida palmada en la espalda. Una palmada que significaba “confío en ti, Naruto. Lo dejamos en tus manos. Llévanos a la siguiente ronda”.

 

Naruto se acercó a la zona de bateo con la mirada fija en la arena. Sus oídos podían escuchar como en una ilusión las voces en las gradas, distorsionadas, lejanas. Sabía que alguna de aquellas voces le pertenecía a su madre, al fin y al cabo era su fan número uno, no se había perdido ni uno solo de sus partidos desde que comenzó a jugar en primaria. Podía visualizar a su padre, junto a ella, algo más comedido pero gritando también. Y a Sasuke. Con sus ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su vientre y tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír. La imagen de Sasuke mirándole como un ave de presa le hacía arder las mejillas y le reconfortaba. Podía hacerlo. Le daría a esa maldita bola curva y le salvaría el culo al equipo.

 

Abrió bien los ojos, los enfocó en el guante del pitcher. Y esperó.

 

La bola cruzó el aire en unos instantes; Naruto pudo verla a cámara lenta. Columpió el bate con elegancia y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el infinito.

 

La grada rugió pero Naruto no pudo oír nada.

 

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió el asfixiante abrazo lleno de adrenalina de todo el equipo a su alrededor. Y gritó a pleno pulmón.

 

 

***

 

 

El portaequipajes era incómodo. El metal estaba frío en invierno y caliente en verano, y se le clavaba en el culo. Pero agarrarse a él con las manos y sentir el aire acariciar su rostro era realmente placentero, un placer simple y sencillo, de los que reconfortan el alma. Su cabello se mecía con la brisa hacia atrás, arrancándole preocupaciones y pensamientos, dejándolo vacío y libre de sentir y nada más. El aire entraba por sus mangas y por entre los botones de la camisa, hinchándola, llenándolo de frescor. Además, siempre que le apetecía podía rodear la cintura de Sasuke con un brazo y agarrarse a él con fuerza. Sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke moviéndose al pedalear en su pecho era agradable. Y echarse hacia atrás y contemplar el paisaje o la espalda de Sasuke también estaba muy pero que muy bien.

 

—Ey, Sasuke,

 

—¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

 

—El próximo sábado.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ven a dormir a casa.

 

—…

 

—¿Me has oído?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Vendrás?

 

—Vale.

 

Aquello también era una delicia. Cuando Sasuke iba en bici se relajaba sin siquiera percatarse de ello y por ende olvidaba ser un imbécil y siempre accedía a sus peticiones.

 

 

***

 

 

—Naruto-kun, ¿ya te vas? —lo detuvo la señora Uchiha, acercándose a él por el recibidor tras salir de la cocina.

 

—Sí, señora Uchiha.

 

Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, no sabía qué más podía querer ella de él. Y, tras agarrarse las manos en varias posiciones, nervioso, tras la espalda, decidió que podía terminar de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas.

 

Ella se limitó a observarlo con calma, con aquella pequeña sonrisa relajada que tenía siempre pegada al rostro.

 

—Naruto-kun.

 

—¡Sí!

 

Ella rió, cubriéndose la boca elegantemente con la mano.

 

—Te prepararé algo para el camino.

 

—¿Eh? Ah, señora Uchiha es muy amable pero no es necesario que se moleste… De verdad, no vivo tan lejos de aquí, además mi madre debe estar esperándome con la cena.

 

Ella asintió pero desapareció en la cocina de todos modos. Naruto se quedó allí, plantado en el recibidor sin poder volver a entrar en la casa ni poder irse sin más. Aquello era terriblemente incómodo.

 

Dos minutos más tarde la madre de Sasuke apareció con una fiambrera triangular especial para _onigiri_.

 

—Ten. No pases hambre. A tu edad es importante comer mucho.

 

—M-muchas gracias, señora Uchiha —murmuró avergonzado.

 

—Sasuke dice que te está yendo muy bien con el equipo de béisbol este año. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

 

Naruto la miró embelesado y un subido sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

 

—Este es nuestro último año de modo que… pues, lo estamos dando todo. Ojalá lleguemos a _Koshien_ —rió torpe.

 

—Si alguien puede lograrlo ese es Naruto-kun, eso creo —sonrió ella.

 

—¡G-gracias! ¡Muchas gracias señora Uchiha! —exclamó con una reverencia de noventa grados.

 

—¿Quieres que le diga a Sasuke que te acompañe a casa?

 

—¡No, no hace falta! ¡Gracias! S-sé ir solo.

 

Ella rió, suave y gentil.

 

—Claro. Hace ya muchos años que vas y vienes —reafirmó—. Aún así… mi hijo no es muy cortés. Sigues siendo su invitado —dijo acercándose a las escaleras con clara intención de llamar a Sasuke.

 

—¡No! De verdad. Estoy bien. No tiene que acompañarme —exclamó nervioso.

 

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró atenta.

 

—Qué remedio. Como eres un chico no puedo obligarte a ir acompañado si no quieres —se lamentó.

 

—Ah… sí, yo-- —Naruto terminó riendo ante la pérdida de palabras por decir.

 

Alzó los _onigiri_.

 

—Gracias, señora Uchiha. Le devolveré la fiambrera pronto.

 

—Claro, cuando vuelvas. Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Ve con cuidado.

 

—¡S-sí! Gracias —ofreció otra reverencia y, por fin, logró salir a la calle.

 

Corrió un par de calles y cuando iba a cruzar la tercera aminoró el ritmo y con manos temblorosas sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Buscó un número en su lista de contactos y pulsó el botón de llamada.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”

 

—Ey, Sasuke.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

—¿Sabes? Tu mamá es… muy guapa. Podría enamorarme.

 

“¡¿QUÉ!?”

 

Rió nervioso. Y al reír se relajó. Saber que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la línea era alentador.

 

—Se parece a ti. O sea, tú te pareces a ella. ¿Es normal que me parezca guapa..?

 

“Hmpf. Ya sé que es guapa.”

 

Naruto rió de corazón.

 

—¡Eres un niño de mamá, Sasuke!

 

“No lo soy. Pero… gracias.”

 

—… ¿por?

 

“Has dicho que ella es guapa. Y que nos parecemos.”

 

Naruto aminoró los pasos hasta avanzar en un relajado paseo. Se rascó la mejilla, vergonzoso.

 

—Sí.

 

“Pues eso, gracias.”

 

—Hm. De nada.

 

“Tú tampoco estás tan mal.”

 

—¿Eh?

 

“Me gustan tus ojos. Y tus brazos cuando bateas.”

 

—¿¡EN SERIO?!

 

“Voy a colgar.”

 

—¡Eh, Sasuke! No cuelgues.

 

“...”

 

—¿Te da vergüenza?

 

“… claro que sí, idiota.”

 

—He, he. Sí… a mí también.

 

 

***

 

 

—¡Oi Naruto--!

 

La voz alegre de Kiba llegó a sus oídos justo antes de que un brazo rodease el cuello del rubio.

 

—¡GAHH! ¡Kiba que me ahogas!

 

Kiba le quitó fuerza al brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto, pero no se apartó. Sus pies se acompasaron al ritmo de los otros chicos.

 

—Se siente —rió—. Bueno… buenos días.

 

—Buenos días.

 

—Buenas, Kiba —bostezó Naruto.

 

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Me los pegas.

 

—¡Oi! No es mi culpa. No bostezo porque quiera, _tch_.

 

—¿Encima que te ayudo a estudiar me lo pagas así? Aguántate el sueño y aprueba tus exámenes, atontado.

 

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Kiba, en serio, ¿dime por qué le pido nada a este borde?

 

—¡Tú sabrás! …¿porque es listo?

 

—Hn —una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke.

 

Naruto le dio una patada sin fuerza en las pantorrillas mientras trataba de no caer, apoyándose en Kiba.

 

—Si saco más de un 50 en el examen de ciencias me debes un-

 

—¿Vivís cerca o algo? Vosotros dos, digo —interrumpió Kiba—. Como siempre llegáis juntos por las mañanas…

 

Naruto pareció pensárselo haciendo un puchero con los labios.

 

—¿En realidad no? —dudó mirando hacia Sasuke.

 

—Ni cerca ni lejos supongo —se encogió de hombros este.

 

Kiba aceptó dubitativo.

 

—¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! —saludó en un sonsonete la voz animada y artificialmente dulce de Sakura.

 

—Hn.

 

—¡Naruto-kun! Kiba.

 

—Buenaaaas--

 

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Has hecho los deberes de inglés? Siempre sacas mejor nota que Sasuke en inglés… ¿me los dejarás copiar a la hora de la comida?

 

—¿Estás tonto? ¡Claro que no! —ladró con su voz natural.

 

—¿Ehhhh---? Sakura-chaaaan-- te compraré un refresco a cambio, ¿eh?

 

—¿De verdad crees que mis dos horas de ejercicios de inglés cuestan lo mismo que un refresco de la máquina?

 

Naruto se deshinchó. Y Sasuke soltó una pequeña risilla.

 

—Eso te pasa no por hacerlos tú mismo.

 

—¡Sasuke, cabrón! ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡¡No me dejaste hacer nada más que estudiar y estudiar y estudiar durante TODA la tarde!!

 

—Ya me lo agradecerás cuando apruebes el examen.

 

Naruto abrió la boca para soltarle una bordería pero se tragó las palabras.

 

—¿Crees que aprobaré?

 

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

 

—No deberías tener problema.

 

—Oh-¡OH! —exclamó el rubio resplandeciente.

 

—¿Dejad de hacer eso? —pidió Kiba soltando a Naruto.

 

—¿El qué?

 

— _Eso_. Es como si Sakura-chan y yo no estuviésemos aquí. Es irritante —se quejó.

 

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

 

—Vamos, vamos Kiba. No te disgustes por tonterías. Es que se conocen desde párvulos, es normal que sean tan cercanos, ¿no?

 

—Pues… ¿supongo? —aceptó Naruto dubitativo.

 

Sasuke aceleró sus pasos y saludó con la mano distraídamente.

 

—Voy pasando. Os veo en clase.

 

—¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame, yo también voy!

 

 

***

 

 

La voz monótona de la profesora de historia lograba sumir a toda la clase en un aletargamiento silencioso y calmado como la superficie de un lago estancado. Probablemente no había más de cuatro alumnos en toda el aula siguiendo su discurso con atención.

 

Naruto había abierto el libro por la mitad y lo había puesto en pie sobre el borde de la mesa, para tener espacio, de este modo, de apoyar la cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa y dormir a pierna suelta sin que fuese extremadamente notorio. Sin embargo, con el suave murmullo de fondo de la voz monótona de la profesora y la delicada brisa que entraba a través de la ventana abierta, meciéndole el cabello, no lograba dormirse, a pesar de sentir su cerebro aturdido y lento. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre la dura madera de la mesa, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito cielo veraniego. Pronto llegaría el otoño, pero aún quedaba aquel remanso de calor en el aire tan propio del verano.

 

Su teléfono vibró en su pierna reactivando el mecanismo de su cerebro.

 

 

_**Vayamos al cine el viernes** _

 

_**Estrenan la de heroes americanos que queria ver !!** _

 

_**Tu tambien te vienes eh naruto ?** _

 

 

Era Kiba, en el grupo que tenían con los chicos. Miró en dirección al interior del aula y pudo ver a Shikamaru mirando su propio teléfono aburridamente, debajo del escritorio. Choji buscaba en el cajón bajo su pupitre. Lee no se movía, seguro que lo tenía apagado en clase. Era un buen chico. Y Neji…

 

 

_**Aprende a escribir, Inuzuka.** _

 

 

Neji era un cretino.

 

 

_**¡Cuenta conmigo Kiba! Se lo diré a Sasuke también.** _

 

 

Kiba le miró de reojo desde su peligroso puesto en la primera fila y le hizo un gesto de “yay Naruto tú sí que sabes”. Naruto le sonrió resplandeciente y le devolvió el gesto.

 

 

 _**Dudo que Uchiha quiera perder su tiempo viendo** _ **eso** _._

 

 

Naruto apretó los dientes.

 

 

_**¡Qué sabrás tú de Sasuke! Deja de ser borde, Neji. Si no quieres venir solo dilo.** _

 

 

Naruto miró a Sasuke. Solo podía ver su espalda encorvada sobre la libreta y su brazo moviéndose mientras tomaba apuntes. Parecía concentrado.

 

 

_**¿Qué te hace pensar que le conoces más tú que yo, Uzumaki?** _

 

_**Sinceramente, tu actitud al respecto de Uchiha es bastante molesta.** _

 

 

Naruto apretó el agarre en el teléfono en su mano.

 

 

_**Calma chicos.** _

 

 

 _Thank you_ , Shika.

 

Naruto inspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar al otro lado de la ventana.

 

 

***

 

 

Las sandalias de madera de Sasuke resonaban con cada paso que daba sobre las pulidas piedras del camino principal del templo. Vestía un _yukata_ de color azul marino, con un estampado -algo más ostentoso de lo que Naruto había esperado- de bellas _higanbana_ rojas. Caminaba con su habitual rostro inexpresivo y los brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas de su _yukata_.

 

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué comemos primero? —preguntó excitado Naruto, en un tono de voz más alto del necesario, mirando a lado y lado del paseo, tratando de retener en su mente qué vendía cada uno de los chiringuitos.

 

Sasuke lo meditó unos momentos.

 

—Me apetece _okonomiyaki_.

 

Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia él con brusquedad.

 

—¡Pero un festival sin _takoyaki_ no _es_ un festival!

 

Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos profundos.

 

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas a mí? Ve y compra lo que te apetece.

 

—Ahh-- no eres nada divertido, Sasuke. ¡La gracia es que sea algo que queramos los dos para poder compartirlo!

 

—No vamos a hacer _eso_ , Naruto. Ni loco voy a actuar como una pareja de novios, es ridículo.

 

Naruto lo miró con una mueca de fastidio.

 

—En serio que eres un aburrimiento —se quejó dando por terminada la conversación.

 

Sin pensárselo dos veces la mano firme de Naruto agarró una de las muñecas de Sasuke y tiró de él por entre la multitud.

 

—Vamos a comprar ese estúpido _okonomiyaki_.

 

Naruto lucía estupendo cuando sus ojos miraban al frente con decisión. En momentos como aquel era imparable y Sasuke tampoco quería detenerle.

 

—¿Por qué no te has puesto el _yukata_?

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Que por qué no has venido en _yukata_. Le dijiste a Choji que tenías uno.

 

Naruto ralentizó el paso. Pero no aflojó el agarre.

 

—Ah… es que no lo encontraba. Ya sabes…

 

—¿Tu padre tampoco sabía dónde buscarlo?

 

Naruto rió. Su risa sonó algo lejana debido al ruido de la multitud a su alrededor.

 

—No, el pobre ya se ha rendido con el desorden que le rodea. Luchar contra mi madre y contra mí… ¡es imposible! —bromeó, entre resignado, avergonzado y tranquilo al saber que podía confiar en Sasuke.

 

—Pobre hombre… no quisiera estar en su lugar.

 

Naruto se detuvo de golpe y Sasuke chocó ligeramente contra su espalda.

 

—¿Por qué te detienes?

 

—¿No querrás vivir conmigo cuando nos graduemos?

 

La voz de Naruto adquirió un matiz de seriedad impropio en él.

 

Sasuke parpadeó.

 

—No lo sé. No lo había pensado.

 

Naruto bajó la vista al suelo.

 

—Creí que querías estudiar en la universidad local y que no tendríamos que irnos de nuestras casas aún…

 

Naruto alzó la vista de nuevo, con una expresión entre nerviosa y sorprendida, algo apurada, en el rostro.

 

—Ah, pues... No lo había pensado así. Quiero decir… estaba seguro de que querrías ir a la universidad de Itachi. Y si tú vas yo también voy, claro.

 

—Oh.

 

Se aguantaron la mirada torpemente hasta que ambos la desviaron y terminaron fijándose en la mano de Naruto en la muñeca de Sasuke.

 

—Naruto,

 

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a los de Sasuke.

 

—No me importaría. Vivir contigo.

 

—¿En serio?

 

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, iluminando la oscura noche.

 

—Claro. Aunque… ¿podrías no tocar mis cosas? Quiero saber dónde están en todo momento y que quede claro qué es lo tuyo y qué es lo mío. No desordenes lo mío y no tendremos problemas.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué borde eres Sasuke! —se quejó desesperado.

 

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y cogió su mano.

 

—Aún quiero comer algo. No he cenado hoy.

 

Naruto se dejó arrastrar hasta el chiringuito de los _okonomiyaki_.

 

 

*

 

 

El grupo se acercó a ellos entre risas y parloteo. Al llegar, Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke y Shikamaru junto a Naruto.

 

—Ey, Naruto, ¿habéis esperado mucho?

 

—Nah, hemos dado una vuelta y hemos comido algo de mientras.

 

—Ah, eso está bien.

 

—Sí. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Dónde os habéis encontrado?

 

—Al pie de la escalera, antes de subir hacia el templo.

 

—Oh, claro.

 

—¿Qué le pasa a Kiba? —cuchicheó cerca del oído de Shikamaru. Este suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

 

—Sería demasiado problemático contártelo. Otro día.

 

Naruto aceptó resignado.

 

—Sasuke-kun… ese _yukata_ es muy bonito…

 

—Um, gracias.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke escanearon a Sakura brevemente.

 

—El tuyo también. Muy rosa.

 

—¿Te gusta el color rosa?

 

—No sé. Está bien, supongo.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Es eso… el blasón de tu familia?

 

Sasuke trató de mirar hacia la nuca de su _yukata_ inútilmente.

 

—Ah… sí. Todos mis _yukata_ lo llevan bordado.

 

Sakura lo miró entre asombrada y embelesada.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuántos _yukata_ tienes?

 

Sasuke se sintió incómodo con la conversación, estaba alargándose demasiado para su gusto.

 

—Dos.

 

—Oh… —Sakura parecía decepcionada—. ¿Solo…?

 

—He tenido más pero ahora solo me quedan dos que me vengan. En los dos últimos años he crecido bastante.

 

Ella sonrió.

 

—Sí, ¡es cierto! Te has vuelto muy alto, Sasuke-kun —un suave sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

 

—Yo no diría “muy” pero supongo que un poco sí.

 

Naruto rodeó los hombros de Sasuke con un brazo y se apoyó con un puchero en los labios en su hombro.

 

—Sakura-chaaan no le subas más el ego por favor--

 

—¡No lo hago! —se defendió ella.

 

—Y tú —apretó el dedo índice contra el pecho de Sasuke—, no te creas la gran cosa por sacarme tres centímetros. ¡En nada y menos te superaré! ¡No subestimes a la estrella del equipo de béisbol!

 

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, atontado —contestó Sasuke apartando el dedo de Naruto de su pecho, atrapando su muñeca sobre su regazo.

 

—Cuando termine el curso tendré que agacharme para verte la cara.

 

Sasuke rió.

 

— _Idiota_. Sigue soñando.

 

Naruto le sacó la lengua, molesto.

 

—Vaya un espectáculo, pareces la mascota de Uchiha, Uzumaki —se burló Neji acercándose a pasos mesurados junto a Hinata, ambos vistiendo elegantes _yukata_ de colores claros.

 

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estás muy guapa! —se admiró Naruto.

 

Neji se mordió la lengua pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de amargo reproche.

 

Sasuke se puso en pie repentinamente, sobresaltando a Sakura y Naruto.

 

—No es mi mascota —respondió frío, con los ojos fijos en los de Neji—. Deja de menospreciar a Naruto.

 

Un tenso silencio envolvió al grupo. Todos los ojos puestos en Neji y Sasuke.

 

—¿Defendiendo a tu novia, Uchiha?

 

—¿Te molesta?

 

Naruto boqueó un par de veces hasta que finalmente reaccionó y agarró el brazo de Sasuke.

 

—Ey, Sasuke, no importa. No lo dice a malas. No te enfades.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos.

 

—Eres muy blando, Naruto. Por eso todos te pisotean como quieren.

 

—¡No me pisotean! ¡Somos amigos!

 

—Probablemente Sasuke no sabe lo que es eso —farfulló Kiba, en un rincón.

 

—Tú no te metas, Inuzuka —advirtió Neji.

 

—Neji… —suplicó Hinata, agarrándose a su manga.

 

Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

 

—Kiba… espero que luego te disculpes por eso. Neji, tú yo yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Recuérdalo.

 

Naruto agarró a Sasuke rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y comenzó a caminar tirando de él con fuerza.

 

—Vamos, Sasuke.

 

—¿Estás huyendo, Naruto?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Si quieres huir hazlo solo, yo no he acabado.

 

— _Joder_ , Sasuke. ¿Tienes que sacar tu lado competitivo justo ahora? ¿No ves que es mal momento?

 

—Suéltame, Naruto.

 

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre del rubio y volvió a encarar a Neji.

 

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo solo tienes que decirlo. Dímelo a la cara.

 

Neji miró de reojo a Hinata y relajó la postura.

 

—En realidad no.

 

Se aclaró la garganta.

 

—En realidad hay algo que me fastidia. Vosotros dos, …¿estáis saliendo?

 

Sasuke le miró desafiante. Naruto cerró los puños nervioso, sin saber a dónde mirar. Los demás permanecieron en silencio.

 

—Sí. Salimos juntos. ¿Algún problema?

 

Neji le aguantó la mirada unos segundos y entonces comenzó a reír. Pronto todos rieron y la terrible tensión en el grupo se disolvió en un suspiro tornando el ambiente alegre y desenfadado.

 

—¡No sabía que-- que alguien como tú también tuviese sentido del humor!

 

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, y cuando el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia los tenderetes y los chiringuitos siguió a Naruto distraídamente, mientras este entablaba una enérgica conversación unilateral con Shikamaru.

 

 

***

 

 

Aquel era un día ideal para ir a la piscina: soleado, caluroso, bochornoso. Aunque, tal vez, no era el mejor día para practicar natación en clase de educación física.

 

Naruto permanecía sentado en el suelo de hormigón, con la espalda apoyada en la verja, esperando aburrido el turno de su grupo. El profesor los había dividido en grupos de cuatro a su antojo y Naruto estaba molesto porque no le había tocado en el de Sasuke. Hacer deporte en clase sin poder competir contra Sasuke era un verdadero asco. Kiba, sentado a su izquierda observaba de reojo y con un notorio sonrojo los grupos de las chicas, sentadas al otro lado de la piscina, esperando sus turnos también. Neji, a su derecha permanecía inmutable y concentrado. Y Shino, bueno, Shino seguía en chándal. Naruto apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se fijó en los destellos en el agua producidos por los rayos de sol.

 

—Naruto… —susurró Kiba muy flojito, acercándose más a él—. ¿Te… te habías dado cuenta de que los pechos de Hinata eran _tan_ grandes?

 

Naruto la observó en silencio un momento. Realmente el bañador de las chicas parecía quedarle algo apretado. ¿No había tallas mayores? ¿O es que… le habían crecido algo más desde el curso anterior?

 

—Hmm… no sé.

 

Kiba permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

 

—¿Prefieres los pechos pequeños como los de Sakura?

 

Naruto miró a Sakura. Realmente no parecía que fuese a desarrolarlos más. El bañador los aplastaba de un modo que parecía que prácticamente no tenía.

 

—Pues, la verdad, es que nunca lo había pensado.

 

—¿Cómo? Pero… ¡pero Naruto!

 

El nervioso y tímido, aunque exaltado, discurso de Kiba fue interrumpido por el silbato y las indicaciones del profesor y el primer equipo en competir posicionándose en sus puestos.

 

Los ojos de Naruto siguieron cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke con atención. El modo en que doblaba su rodilla para ponerse en pie, sus piernas largas caminar resueltas hacia su puesto, el bañador ajustado marcando su trasero, el modo en que el hueso de su cadera sobresalía por encima de la cinta elástica del bañador, su cuello arqueado hacia el suelo, sus pestañas entornadas cuando miraba sus pies concentrándose para la carrera, su pecho subir y bajar con su respiración.

 

—Oi, Naruto… ¿ya has… ya sabes… decidido?

 

Naruto desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Sasuke. Se sentía un pervertido mirándole fijamente delante de todos en clase. Aunque, era molesto y algo doloroso oír los cuchicheos y grititos de las chicas, sentadas en un rincón. Ellas sí podían mirar descaradamente a Sasuke.

 

—¿El qué? —aventuró con la cabeza en otra parte.

 

—Pues… qué tipo de pechos… tú… —Kiba se rascó el cabello nervioso y acercó sus labios al oído de Naruto— Mira tu bañador…

 

Naruto miró entre sus piernas y se dio cuenta del notorio bulto entre ellas. Mierda.

 

—Mierda.

 

Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, apoyándola sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

 

—No te preocupes, tío. Cuando nos toque meternos en la piscina con el agua fría se hará pequeña otra vez —trató de consolar Kiba, en un susurro.

 

—… sí.

 

 

***

 

 

Neji y Sasuke habían ido a la biblioteca a la hora de comer. Sasuke había dicho que tenían que arreglar algunos papeles del Consejo Estudiantil. Era algo pronto, pero conociendo a Sasuke, probablemente comenzaban a hacer los primeros preparativos y planes para el Festival Cultural del instituto.

 

Naruto no había querido insistir, sabía que Sasuke se molestaba mucho cuando trataba de persuadirle para que dejase de lado alguna de sus obligaciones, y había ido a la terraza con los chicos a comerse el _bento_ sin rechistar.

 

—Y entonces, Hinata-chan miró hacia mí, ¡y se puso toda colorada! —exclamó excitado Kiba.

 

—Naa, Kiba. No quiero herir tus sentimientos pero, Hinata es una chica tímida, no creo que eso sea ninguna señal.

 

—Pero-pero… ¡ella me miró a mí! —insistió Kiba, aunque su rostro evidenciaba la duda que las palabras de Shikamaru habían sembrado en su corazón.

 

—¿Seguro que Naruto no estaba detrás de ti o algo? —añadió Choji, despreocupado, mientras masticaba goloso el arroz de su segundo _bento_.

 

La expresión de Kiba mostró horror. Sus ojos se clavaron en Naruto feroces.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo? —parpadeó Naruto, masticando un trozo de huevo duro.

 

Kiba se deshinchó.

 

—Oi, Naruto. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

 

Naruto pareció dudar.

 

—Ah, sí, ¡claro que sí! ¿Dudas de mí?

 

—Pues no sé… has estado distraído mirando el teléfono todo el tiempo…

 

Naruto le miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

 

—Lo… ¿siento?

 

Kiba le dio un mordisco furioso a su bocadillo.

 

—No importa.

 

—Naruto, oye, ¿tienes novia?

 

Naruto escupió agua sobre el resto de chicos y miró a Choji estupefacto.

 

—¿Q-q-qu-qué-d-di-dices-Ch-choji?

 

—No sé, siempre estás pegado al teléfono. Como esperando mensajes de alguien. Pensé que tal vez tenías alguna chica fuera de la escuela o algo.

 

—¡N-no! Como si pudiera conocer a alguien sin que lo supieseis, ¿eh chicos? —se rió, nervioso.

 

—Hmm… supongo que tienes razón —le quitó importancia Choji, y siguió a lo suyo.

 

 

***

 

 

—Ey, Naruto. ¿Y Uchiha?

 

—Ni idea. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

 

—Porque tú siempre sabes dónde está. Bueno, no importa. Miraré en el aula del Consejo Estudiantil —suspiró—. Qué problemático…

 

Cuando Shikamaru se encontraba a mitad del pasillo oyó unos pasos acercarse a él en un correteo apresurado y ruidoso. El brazo de Naruto se colgó de su cuello en un movimiento sin finura alguna.

 

—Oi. Podrías desnucarme si haces eso. Bruto.

 

Naruto rió alegre.

 

—Se siente. Oye, Shika, no creo que Sasuke esté en el aula del Consejo ahora. Probablemente está con Orochimaru-sensei en el laboratorio de ciencias. Acabo de recordar que ayer me dijo que quería pedir una revisión de su proyecto. ¿Recuerdas que estaba super enfadado porque le había puesto “solo” un 93? Da tanto asco cuando se pone así —rió.

 

—No lo sé, Naruto. No creo que me haya contado eso a mí.

 

—Ah, bueno… pues eso. Que debe estar en el laboratorio.

 

Shikamaru asintió perezoso.

 

—Gracias, Naruto.

 

—¡De nada!

 

 

***

 

 

La sala de las recreativas estaba llena aquel día. Todos querían probar el nuevo juego que acababan de traer. Tras una larga discusión y una tediosa sesión de quejas por parte de Naruto y Kiba, todo el grupo decidió hacer cola y esperar su turno para poder probar el juego nuevo. Y, para que la cola no se hiciese tan aburrida, decidieron, que cada quince minutos, dos de ellos saldrían de la cola para ir a jugar a alguna de las máquina recreativas de siempre mientras los demás guardaban el puesto. Los primeros en salir fueron Naruto y Kiba, que, aunque morían de ganas de irse de la cola, no tuvieron opción de expresar su deseo ya que fueron empujados por los demás sin dudarlo pues no querían oírles decir ni una sola palabra más.

 

—Di, Uchiha.

 

Sasuke miró a Shikamaru, con las manos relajadamente en los bolsillos de los tejanos y expresión indescifrable.

 

—No sabía que te gustasen tanto las recreativas.

 

—Y no lo hacen.

 

—Vaya, por un momento me había hecho ilusiones. Es la primera vez que vienes a un estreno.

 

—Naruto no iba a callarse la boca en un año si no venía. No me disgustan, es divertido venir de vez en cuando y patearle el trasero. Pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo venir a hacer cola.

 

—Entiendo.

 

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Lee con gran entusiasmo—. ¡Hacer cola puede ser divertido! ¡Aprovecha para crear lazos de amistad eterna con nosotros! ¡Disfruta la juventud! ¡Estudiar es importante! ¡Yo te admiro mucho! ¡Pero los amigos son lo más importante de la juventud! ¡Los amigos son aquello que quedará en tu corazón para toda la vida! ¡Seamos amigos, Sasuke-kun!

 

Sasuke asintió levemente, incómodo.

 

—Creí que ya éramos… ¿amigos?

 

—¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO, SASUKE-KUN! —gritó Lee abalanzándose sobre él para obsequiarle con un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

 

Sasuke le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, incómodo y perdido. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. El único que se tomaba aquellas libertades era Naruto.

 

Choji encogió los hombros y meneando la cabeza le ofreció una de sus patatas chips con sabor a marisco por encima del hombro de Lee, en silencio, en un gesto que quería mostrarle su apoyo moral. Sasuke agradeció con un suave gesto de cabeza, en silencio, sin coger la patata, y aguantó estoicamente el largo abrazo de Lee.

 

—Lee, hm, creo que estás incomodando a Uchiha —ofreció Shikamaru.

 

Lee se apartó exaltado, agarrando los hombros de Sasuke y pidiéndole mis disculpas con sus ojos saltones clavados en los de él.

 

Pronto llegaron Kiba y Naruto, que venían enérgicos, visiblemente más alegres que antes, y algo sudados.

 

—¿Venís de daros un revolcón en el cuarto de baño o qué? —bromeó Shikamaru, con voz aburrida.

 

Kiba rió a carcajadas y Naruto se puso primero colorado y luego comenzó a gesticular exageradamente mientras reía tratando de desmentir la broma de Shika.

 

—¿Quién querría revolcarse con Kiba, por favor? —se quejó.

 

—¡Oi! ¡Esa es mi línea, idiota! —se rebotó Kiba, ofendido.

 

Pronto comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro en un tira y afloja amistoso.

 

Choji y Lee se marcharon a disfrutar de sus quince minutos de juegos mientras dejaban al resto haciendo cola.

 

Finalmente Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y apoyó su pecho en la espalda de él y usó sus hombros como base para apoyar sus brazos y seguir hablando con Shikamaru mientras gesticulaba con las manos frente al rostro de Sasuke.

 

—¿Qué soy? ¿Un mueble? —se quejó Sasuke al fin—. Quita. Pesas. Eres muy molesto, atontado.

 

Naruto se quejó e insultó a Sasuke pero le soltó y prosiguió su charla. Cuando él y Kiba terminaron de contar su acalorada batalla en las recreativas de carreras de coches, Kiba comenzó a hablarle a Shikamaru sobre su perro, Akamaru, que el día anterior se había colado en la cocina de los vecinos y les había robado la carne, ganándose una buena bronca y ganándole otras dos a Kiba (una de la vecina y otra de su propia madre).

 

Naruto se acercó al oído de Sasuke entonces y en un susurro:

 

—No he-

 

—Lo sé, idiota.

 

—Vale. Solo quería decírtelo.

 

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa.

 

—Nunca dudaría de ti. Mucho menos con él.

 

—Qué malo eres —rió Naruto.

 

Cuando volvieron Lee y Choji Shikamaru admitió que le daba más pereza salir de la cola que continuar en ella, de modo que Sasuke se marchó con Naruto (a pesar de las exaltadas quejas de Kiba porque Naruto _ya_ volvía a marcharse y él tenía que quedarse otro turno más). Sasuke escogió uno de realidad virtual de matar zombies. Naruto disparó a diestro y siniestro mientras daba vergonzosos grititos de terror y lanzabas puntapiés hacia Sasuke cuando le oía reírse de él. Fuera como fuese eran un buen equipo, pues consiguieron una puntuación admirablemente alta. Naruto aún respiraba agitado cuando chocó su puño con el de Sasuke.

 

—Te odio. Pero somos los mejores.

 

—Sí, lo sé.

 

—A veces te daría un puñetazo.

 

—Inténtalo si puedes.

 

—No me provoques.

 

—Hn.

 

—Cretino.

 

—Cobarde. ¿Quién se asustaría por los zombies de un juego?

 

—¡EH! ¡Están muy bien hechos! ¡Parecen de verdad!

 

—Lo que tú digas…

 

—¡NARUTO! ¡De prisa que casi nos toca ya!

 

Ante la voz de Kiba Naruto reaccionó y comenzó a correr hacia la cola con un Sasuke siguiéndole desinteresado.

 

 

***

 

 

Sakura había salido de clase algo tarde, el profesor Jiraiya la había retenido para hablar de su redacción sobre “¿Por qué piensas que popularmente se cree que la juventud es la mejor época de la vida de una persona?”. Y ahora no encontraba a Ino y las demás. Vaya un fastidio. No quería desayunar sola. Entonces lo vio, a Sasuke, sentado en un banco, a solas, leyendo. Estaba muy guapo con el ceño fruncido en concentración y un mechón de cabello atrapado tras su oreja mientras su mandíbula afilada se movía lentamente, de un modo naturalmente sensual, al masticar su desayuno. Sakura sintió los músculos de sus muslos tensarse y tragó saliva con dificultad. Podía hacerlo. Podía hablar con Sasuke a solas. Inspiró aire profundamente y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Se sentaría en el mismo banco que él y desayunarían juntos. Tal vez, si Sasuke se sentía hablador aquel día, incluso le contaría de qué iba el libro que leía.

 

Y, entonces, se detuvo en seco.

 

Naruto también había visto a Sasuke y se había acercado por detrás para robarle un mordisco del pan de _yakisoba_. Sasuke lo miró por sobre su hombro, sus rostros a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Sakura se sintió rara. Deberían sentirse avergonzados, ¿no? Estaban demasiado cerca… Pero ninguno se apartó. Naruto sonrió masticando y Sasuke habló en voz baja – Sakura no pudo oírle.

 

—No seas borde, Sasuke. Te compraré otro —exclamó en voz alta Naruto, risueño—. ¿Hm? ¿Qué estás leyendo? Parece aburrido —continuó luego, arrancándole el libro de las manos y hojeándolo mientras rodeaba el banco y se sentaba descuidadamente junto a Sasuke.

 

Sasuke le quitó el libro de las manos a su vez, recuperándolo, puso el punto de libro en la página correspondiente y lo cerró, claramente resignado a perder su precioso tiempo de lectura. Naruto agarró su muñeca para acercar el pan a su propia boca y le robó otro bocado. Sasuke meneó la cabeza pero no se quejó, tampoco liberó su brazo del agarre de Naruto.

 

Pronto Naruto comenzó a contarle el entrenamiento del equipo de béisbol del día anterior animadamente y Sakura, sintiendo una gran frustración oprimirle el pecho y sus piernas temblar, se alejó para ir en busca de Ino una vez más.

 

 

***

 

 

—Silencio, chicos —trató de calmar el alboroto Iruka-sensei, ayudándose de un par de palmadas contra la pizarra.

 

Las voces de los alumnos mezcladas en decenas de acaloradas conversaciones distintas fueron menguando poco a poco hasta que algo parecido al silencio volvió a respirarse en el aula.

 

—Venga, venga. Ya sé que este es vuestro último año aquí y que queréis que sea memorable. Sin embargo los exámenes finales y vuestros exámenes de ingreso a la universidad deberían ser vuestras mayores preocupaciones. No montéis una guerra por algo como el Festival Cultural. Busquemos algo que os guste, que os vaya a dejar un grato recuerdo, pero que no os robe todo vuestro tiempo y energía.

 

Algunos abuchearon al profesor inmediatamente. Otros apoyaron sus palabras.

 

Sakura alzó la mano y se puso en pie.

 

— _Sensei_. Sé que lo dice por nuestro propio bien. Pero piense también que somos los de tercero, no podemos hacer cualquier cosa y defraudar a los de primero y segundo. Debemos aspirar a hacer algo que les sirva de ejemplo, de meta y de inspiración. Creo firmemente que deberíamos escoger la obra de teatro. No es necesario que sea una obra con un guión complicado, puede estar basada en alguna historia que todos nos sepamos ya con antelación, con un vestuario simple, tal vez el instituto mismo pueda proporcionarnos algunos disfraces de años anteriores. Una obra que no nos lleve demasiados días de preparar pero que demuestre el nivel de nuestra clase.

 

—No seas hipócrita, Haruno —se quejó Neji—. Todos sabemos que lo único que quieres es vestir a Uchiha de príncipe para tu deleite personal. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo de la clase.

 

—Neji, por favor… —suspiró Iruka.

 

Y entonces los gritos volvieron a apoderarse del aula hasta que, abruptamente, Naruto se puso en pie.

 

—No sé qué piensa Sasuke de todo esto pero… yo creo que, si queréis hacer algo sencillo para todos y ver a Sasuke en _cosplay_ deberíamos hacer un café temático. No es original, pero… así todos los que quieren disfrazarse podrían hacerlo y al mismo tiempo nadie se vería obligado a cargar con el peso de toda la clase sobre sus hombros.

 

—¡Un _butler_ café! —exclamó Ino emocionada.

 

—¡No! Si es un café tiene que ser uno de _maids_ —se quejó Kiba.

 

—Debería ser mixto, chicos. Todos tienen que servir y cocinar, independientemente de si son chicos o chicas. Deberíamos repartir los cargos según lo que se nos dé mejor hacer —añadió Naruto.

 

Pronto el aula se llenó de abucheos hacia Naruto, de quejas, de sugerencias locas…

 

—No me importa. Me vestiré de lo que queráis. Pero solo si escucháis lo que Naruto tiene que decir.

 

La voz de Sasuke resonó en el aula cuando se hizo el más profundo silencio al ponerse él en pie.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del aula, con la cara mirando hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados, aflojándose la corbata con torpeza. Soltó un largo suspiro. Le dolían los pies. Le dolía cada uno de los músculos del rostro de sonreír durante horas. El traje le estaba agobiando y no podía revolverse el cabello porque le habían obligado a estilizarlo con cera.

 

—No puedo más. No creí que esto podía ser tan terrible.

 

—Es culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿no?

 

La voz de Sasuke sonó muy cerca y pronto pudo oírle sentarse frente a él.

 

— _Tuya_ , querrás decir. Toooodas esas chicas han venido al café para verte a ti. Ahhh--- ¡te odio tanto!

 

—Tú convenciste a la clase para meternos en este lío.

 

—Y tú me apoyaste. Ahora no te quites la responsabilidad de encima.

 

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! Venid a ayudar. Aún queda recoger todo el lío que han hecho Sakura y Kiba en la cocina —se quejó Neji.

 

—Ya te dije que tenías que poner a Ino en la cocina, delegado —respondió Naruto, quejica.

 

—Y yo te dije que Ino debía estar de cara al público. El vestido de _maid_ le iba al dedo.

 

—Hmm… supongo. Si Sasuke era el que atraía a todas las chicas, Ino hacía lo mismo con los chicos, ¿no?

 

—Eso es.

 

—Entonces, ¿son el rey y la reina de la clase?

 

—Naruto para. O te daré una patada en la espinilla —susurró Sasuke molesto.

 

Naruto se puso en pie a regañadientes y se acercó hasta Neji.

 

—El rey de la clase puede quedarse sentado. Los vulgares súbditos limpiaremos la cocina.

 

Neji soltó una risilla contenida. Sasuke tensó los hombros y se fue del aula dando un sonoro portazo.

 

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —se quejó Naruto comenzando a meter latas vacías en una bolsa de la basura.

 

—Yo no lo sé —contestó Neji.

 

 

*

 

 

Sasuke ayudó a recoger papeles, bolsas y bandejitas desechables de comida del patio del instituto. Era agradable poder ayudar en soledad.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado deambulando por el recinto recogiendo basura pero su bolsa estaba llena y el sol comenzaba a marchitarse. Cuando se acercó hacia la puerta principal a devolver su bolsa llena y las pinzas a los encargados de la limpieza del patio oyó un ruidoso grupo acercarse: eran Naruto y los chicos, acompañados por Sakura, Ino y Hinata. _Debería haberse marchado antes._

 

Naruto le lanzó la mochila a los brazos con fuerza y Sasuke la cogió al vuelo. Pesaba. Y Naruto la había lanzado con demasiada fuerza. Ahora le dolía la muñeca. Aunque probablemente ya le dolía un poco de antes, de cargar la bandeja durante todo el día y de arrastrar ahora la bolsa de basura durante… ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo.

 

—Sasuke, —saludó Naruto, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa feliz, aunque algo tensa.

 

—Ey —saludó en general.

 

Por un momento pensó que Sakura o Ino se acercarían a él y acapararían toda su atención. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ellas. Afortunadamente, y sin saberlo, Naruto le salvó el culo.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Claro.

 

—Hm vale.

 

Naruto le arrancó la mochila de las manos y se la cargó al hombro.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

—No tienes buena cara.

 

—Estoy bien. Devuélveme la mochila.

 

—Yo te la llevo.

 

—Naruto…no seas ridículo.

 

—¿Qué eres? ¿Su criado? —se burló Neji, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

 

—Pues no. Soy el guardaespaldas del príncipe —dijo Naruto, serio, rodeando la cintura de Sasuke fuertemente y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

 

Sasuke trató de deshacerse del vergonzoso y ridículo brazo de Naruto a su alrededor. La imagen que estaban dando a los demás debía ser patética.

 

—Naruto, te golpearé —siseó.

 

Naruto soltó su agarre pero caminó junto a Sasuke, cargando su mochila, unos pasos por delante del resto, a lo largo de todo el camino de vuelta.

 

 

***

 

 

—Sasuke.

 

—¿Hm?

 

—¿Estás dormido?

 

—Obviamente no, idiota.

 

—¿Súbete a mi cama?

 

—¿Estás loco?

 

—Pues hazme sitio en el _futon_.

 

—No.

 

—¡Oye! Ese es mi _futon_. No puedes decirme que no.

 

—Lo estoy usando yo. Aguántate con tu colchón.

 

—Borde.

 

—Hn.

 

—Oye, Sasuke.

 

—¿Hm?

 

—¿Te da vergüenza?

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Que durmamos juntos, como cuando éramos niños.

 

—Duérmete.

 

—Pero no puedo.

 

—… eres exasperante.

 

—¿Qué significa eso?

 

—Olvídalo.

 

—Sasuke,

 

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo sueño, Naruto.

 

—Hazme sitio.

 

—Que no.

 

—El otro día, en el Festival Cultural,

 

—Fuiste un imbécil.

 

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres callarte?

 

—…

 

—Quería pedirte perdón. Creo que te ofendí.

 

—Está bien, Naruto. No me ofendiste.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Que sí.

 

—Hazme sitio, Sasuke.

 

—Naruto… ¡eres insoportable!

 

—Quiero besarte.

 

—¡No!

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Tus padres duermen en la habitación de al lado. ¿Estás loco?

 

—¿Te da vergüenza?

 

—¡Pues claro!

 

—He, he. No te preocupes. No entrarán. No haremos ruido. Solo quiero un beso.

 

—Tú nunca te conformas con “solo un beso”.

 

—Bueno… ¿tal vez dos? ¿O tres?

 

—… haz lo que quieras. Atontado.

 

—¡Te quiero!

 

 

***

 

 

Era una tarde de domingo. Naruto llevaba más de una hora bateando en el centro de bateo cuando Neji y Hinata se acercaron a Sasuke que observaba desde el banquillo, bebiendo agua de su botellín.

 

—Uchiha.

 

Sasuke analizó a Neji brevemente. Luego a Hinata.

 

—Hyuga. Hinata.

 

—¡H-hola Sasuke-ku-kun!

 

—¿No bateas?

 

—Me he cansado. Es más entretenido ver a Naruto.

 

—¡Na-na-naruto-kun es as-asombro-so!

 

—Hn.

 

—C-cuan-cuando juega b-brilla ¡co-con luz propia!

 

Sasuke la miró unos instantes.

 

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

 

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la chica de los Hyuga le caía bien. Era una lástima que el único interés que tenían en común… no fuese algo que Sasuke quisiese compartir con ella (ni con nadie).

 

—Iré a batear un rato.

 

—Si no quieres hacer el ridículo yo de ti me esperaría a que Naruto termine.

 

Neji soltó un bufido burlón.

 

—Como si ese fuese a detenerse pronto…

 

—Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió Sasuke, con sorna.

 

Pronto Neji se colocó en la cabina junto a la de Naruto y Hinata y Sasuke observaron en silencio.

 

—Tu primo, no es tan malo como creía.

 

Ella dio un respingo. Sasuke no supo si era porque ella no esperaba que él le hablase o porque él la asustaba. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

 

—Ne-neji ju-jugaba a béisbol en la-la secundaria baja.

 

—¿Oh? No lo sabía.

 

—Es bueno. Pe-pero Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun es excepcional.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por… por qué?

 

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

 

—¿Po-por qué no juegas a béisbol?

 

—… no lo sé. Siempre ha sido algo tan de Naruto… que nunca me había planteado el jugar. Simplemente…no lo sé. Es algo de él.

 

—C-creo que lo entiendo.

 

 

***

 

 

Salieron del cine empujándose unos a otros y ganándose las miradas de molestia de algunos de los asistentes a la misma sesión. Uno de los empleados del cine hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos pero le vieron antes y moderaron su tono de voz y dejaron los empujones de lado.

 

—Casi nos cae una bronca de las buenas —se rió Naruto.

 

—Ha estado cerca —rió Choji.

 

—Oíd chicos, la actriz que hacía de la hermana… ¿no era adorable? —dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa tímida.

 

—Se le daba un aire a Hinata-chan —añadió Choji.

 

—¿¡Qué dices!?

 

El sonrojo de Kiba lo delató.

 

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza.

 

—Demasiado joven. La mujer del hermano era mucho más interesante.

 

—¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto— ¡Shika! ¿Te gustan mayores?

 

—Si lo dices así parece que me gusten las abuelas, tío. Qué desagradable…

 

—Yo estoy con Kiba, la hermana era más mona. Tenía un buen culo.

 

—¿¡Tú también Choji!?

 

—¡La vecina es la que a mí me gustaría conocer! —interrumpió Lee entusiasmado—. Las chicas apasionadas y con ganas de vivir la vida al máximo son las más bellas.

 

Todos rieron.

 

—Naruto, ¿y tú?

 

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?

 

—¿Te gusta la hermana, verdad? Ese culo no se puede ignorar.

 

—¡Choji! La cara, la cara. Tienes que fijarte en la cara —se quejó Kiba.

 

—Kiba… no prediques sin ejemplo. Tú siempre te estás fijando en los pechos, ¿o no? —riñó Shikamaru.

 

—¡AH! Dejadme en paz. Naruto. ¡Naruto! ¿Cuál te ha gustado a ti?

 

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

 

—No sé.

 

—Tío. ¿Alguna habrá, no?

 

—Supongo… ¿la amiga de la infancia?

 

—¿Pero si solo ha salido un momento? ¿Qué le has visto?

 

—No sé… ¿que tenía los ojos negros?

 

—Hmm… bueno, es cierto que no es muy común, alguien con los ojos negros. Eso me recuerda, ¿sabéis? Una vez conocí a una chica que los tenía grises. Os lo juro. Era hipnotizante mirarla a los ojos. Aunque claro, no pude hacerlo mucho, claro, sería de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien a quien apenas conoces. De todos modos, Naruto, ¿en serio, tío? ¿Los ojos?

 

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? No todo son culos y tetas en este mundo… —se defendió.

 

—¿Cómo que no? Esa es la gran pregunta. La pregunta más importante de la existencia. ¿Qué preferís: culos? ¿O tetas?

 

—Culos —contestó Choji sin pudor.

 

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —se añadió Lee con un fuerte sonrojo—. El cuerpo de una deportista necesita tener los músculos firmes.

 

—Yo tetas —dijo Kiba.

 

—No era necesario tu apunte, Kiba. Lo sabemos de sobra —se rió Choji.

 

—¡Oi!

 

Shikamaru soltó una risilla.

 

—¿Naruto?

 

—¿Eh? Pues… puede que culos. Sí, culos —confesó avergonzado.

 

—Hm. Lo suponía.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

 

—Pues, llámalo intuición.

 

—¿Y tú qué, Shika? No escurras el bulto, cabrón.

 

—Mientras sea algo mayor, con unos bonitos labios y un intelecto agudo… Pero, si hay que escoger, tetas, supongo.

 

—¡Shika, cabrón! —se rió Kiba, propinándole un codazo.

 

 

***

 

 

—¡Sasuke-kun! —el grito de Sakura resonó en la azotea repetidamente.

 

Los ojos de todos se posaron en la figura de la chica pelirrosa que venía custodiada por Ino y su grupo de chicas, entre las que se incluía Hinata.

 

Sasuke suspiró. Dejó su _bento_ en el suelo, junto a Naruto, y se puso en pie a desgana.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Puedes… ¿puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

 

—¿Aquí?

 

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos.

 

—¡S-sí! —dijo al fin, con decisión y los ojos llenos de poder.

 

Sasuke la miró con más atención y se acercó a ella unos pasos, dejando el corralillo de los chicos, sentados en el suelo con los _bento_ en mano, a sus espaldas.

 

—Te escucho.

 

Ella cogió aire y apretó los labios antes de abrir la boca y soltar la bomba.

 

—¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Sal conmigo, por favor.

 

Se oyeron varias voces tragar aire y los palillos de alguien rebotar contra el suelo. Luego silencio total.

 

—Hace seis años que nos conocemos. Te he visto rechazar a muchas chicas a lo largo de este tiempo. A todas les has dicho que no podían estar enamoradas de ti porque no te conocían. Yo sí te conozco. Sé los libros que te gustan, tus comidas favoritas, sé que te gusta ir en bici y que prefieres estar solo a estar en multitudes. Creo que, si me lo permites, puedo llegar a comprenderte mejor que nadie, a ser alguien en quién puedas confiar. Quiero estar a tu lado, Sasuke-kun.

 

—No puedo.

 

Otro silencio sepulcral siguió la contundente respuesta de Sasuke.

 

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego se relajaron. Las llamas que ardían en su mirada momentos atrás parecían haberse amansado.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón?

 

—Sí.

 

—Quiero una explicación, Sasuke-kun. No me rendiré si no me das motivos convincentes. Estoy decidida a estar contigo sea cuál sea el obstáculo que deba superar.

 

—No estoy enamorado de ti.

 

—Porque no me conoces. Dame tiempo. Dame una oportunidad y te mostraré quién soy. Te demostraré que podemos ser felices juntos.

 

—No puedo darte ese tiempo, Sakura.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

Ella inspiró aire para calmarse.

 

—Tu familia es muy tradicional, ¿verdad? ¿No será que… aunque hoy en día ya no es algo común, puede ser que tengas un matrimonio arreglado?

 

—No. Mi familia no es de ese tipo.

 

—¿Entonces puedes salir con quién quieras?

 

—No lo sé. Nunca he hablado con mis padres sobre ello. De todos modos digan lo que digan no dejaría de estar con alguien porque ellos lo desaprobasen.

 

—Entonces… ¿hay alguien más? ¿Alguna chica de otra escuela?

 

Sasuke miró hacia la valla y la ciudad que se extendía al otro lado, pensativo.

 

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

 

Un silencio tenso emanaba del grupo de chicos a sus espaldas y grititos y cuchicheos asombrados comenzaron a sonar en el grupo de chicas junto a la puerta de la azotea, detrás de Sakura.

 

Sakura boqueó un par de veces.

 

—¿Hace… hace mucho que sales con ella? —aventuró.

 

—Dos años. El próximo mayo cumpliremos tres.

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Sakura. Logró retenerlas estoicamente pero sus ojos brillaban acuosos y su voz la traicionó, quebrándose.

 

—Es difícil competir con eso…

 

—No tienes que competir, Sakura. Lo siento. Hace tiempo que escogí. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Cuando me metí en esto… decidí que era para toda la vida.

 

El llanto desconsolado de Sakura la venció y comenzó a brotar a borbotones. Ino estuvo a su lado en un santiamén y rodeó sus hombros reconfortante, compartiendo el dolor de Sakura y haciéndoselo suyo también, cuando comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas por sus propias mejillas.

 

—Sasuke-kun… —lloriqueó Sakura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca he visto a tu novia? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto hasta ahora?

 

Sasuke se mordió la lengua.

 

—Lo siento. No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.

 

—¡¿Por qué no!? —chilló ella, desesperada—. ¿Es que la conozco?

 

Sasuke tragó saliva.

 

—No puedo contestar, Sakura.

 

El llanto de Sakura sonó aún más fuerte y desconsolado y terminó por dejarse abrazar por Ino y esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

 

—Siento el daño que te he hecho —dijo él, acompañando sus palabras de una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

 

Podía oír el ruido de movimiento y sentir los nervios en el grupo de los chicos a sus espaldas.

 

—Lo siento, necesito ir al baño —añadió en voz baja.

 

Atravesó el grupo de las chicas y corrió escaleras abajo.

 

Inmediatamente Naruto se puso en pie y corrió tras él rápido como el viento.

 

—¡Sasuke!

 

 

***

 

 

—Me han dicho que hiciste llorar a Sakura. Eres un cretino. No sé qué ven en ti.

 

—Yo tampoco. Pero de todos modos esto no es asunto tuyo.

 

—Ey, Uchiha, ¿te vienes el sábado a casa?

 

—No te ofendas pero no me apetece.

 

—Qué antipático eres —rió Neji—. Vente a casa. Necesito que me ayudes con el proyecto de ciencias.

 

—Traelo al instituto. Podemos mirarlo juntos en la biblioteca el martes, después de clases.

 

—Si lo traigo el martes tendremos solamente cinco días para terminarlo. No me gusta hacer las cosas a última hora, Uchiha.

 

—No voy a ir a tu casa, Hyuga.

 

Neji suspiró.

 

—A veces eres demasiado difícil. Es absurdo. Pero, de acuerdo, como quieras. Que sea el martes.

 

 

***

 

 

—Naa, Naruto.

 

Shikamaru se recostó más cómodamente sobre su mochila: los brazos cruzados sobre ella y su cabeza sobre estos.

 

—¿Qué piensas sobre Hinata-chan?

 

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

 

Naruto apoyaba la espalda contra la verja de la azotea, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, mientras chupaba ruidosamente un _chupa chups_.

 

—Seh.

 

—Hmmm… No lo sé. ¿En qué sentido?

 

—Pues, por ejemplo, ¿te parece bonita? ¿Crees que es una persona agradable? Este tipo de cosas.

 

—Ah… Supongo que es bonita, pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho que lo sea o que no. ¿Me da igual, creo? Pero sí me cae bien. Es muy buena chica, y es toda dulce y… no sé es muy tímida, no hablamos mucho —rió—. No sé de qué hablarle. Pero parece una de aquellas chicas que siempre están atentas a todo el mundo y que se preocupan de que todos estén bien. No podría no caerme bien una chica así.

 

—Ya veo…

 

Un silencio en calma los envolvió.

 

—Dime, Naruto, ¿alguna vez has sentido que se te aceleraba el corazón y que te costaba refrenar el impulso de besar a alguna chica?

 

Naruto se sacó el _chupa chups_ de la boca con un sonoro chupetón.

 

—Shika, ¿por qué estamos hablando de ésto?

 

—Maa, esto es muy problemático. Me estoy metiendo en problemas que no me incumben pero… es bastante molesto ver a Kiba sufrir tanto. Me gustaría que pudiese terminar el instituto algo más relajado, más feliz. Es un buen chico.

 

—¡Claro que lo es! Kiba es el mejor.

 

Shikamaru miró hacia su lado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto.

 

—¿Creí que para ti el mejor siempre sería Uchiha?

 

—¿Eh? ...ah. Pero Sasuke es diferente.

 

—Él juega en otra liga, ¿eh?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, nervioso.

 

—Que nunca lo pones en el mismo saco que a los demás. Para Uchiha tienes un pedestal que los demás ni siquiera podemos rozar con la punta de los dedos.

 

—Eh, Shika… joder esto va a sonar terrible. Jura que jamás se lo dirás a nadie.

 

Shikamaru hizo una media sonrisa.

 

—No hay problema Naruto. No hablaré.

 

—… vale. Pues, uf, qué vergüenza… Yo os quiero un montón, ¿vale? A todos. No quiero que pienses que Sasuke es mejor que vosotros ni que os dejaría de lado por él ni nada. Os quiero, en serio.

 

La risa de Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

 

—Tío, sí que suena terrible, sí. Me estás dando escalofríos.

 

—¡Ya te lo he dicho!

 

Se quejó Naruto, con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

 

—En cualquier caso. Kiba es el mejor.

 

Se metió el _chupa chups_ en la boca una vez más, bruscamente, mientras miraba en otra dirección para no ver la expresión de Shikamaru.

 

—Naa, Naruto. Si tanto quieres a Kiba, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Uchiha y romperle el corazón a Hinata.

 

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¡Es super cruel!

 

—Para que ella se olvide de ti. Y Kiba pueda avanzar.

 

—No lo entiendo, Shika…

 

—A Hinata-chan le gustas, Naruto. Y a Kiba le gusta ella.

 

—…¿qué?

 

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza contra la verja.

 

—Oh, mierda.

 

—Sí. Lo siento, tío.

 

—No. Gracias por decírmelo, Shika.

 

 

***

 

 

Las clases de literatura de Jiraiya eran las mejores. Sus ejemplos eran locos, pero se entendían. Su voz animada lo hacía más ameno. Y explicaba las metáforas y significados ocultos de modo que Naruto podía entenderlo todo. Pero les daba demasiados libros por leer de deberes. Era un _friki_ cabrón.

 

—Jiraiya-sensei —se quejó Sakura—. Ese libro no está en el temario estipulado. ¿Podría no hacernos perder el tiempo con cosas que no van a salir en los exámenes finales?

 

—Haruno, la clase de literatura, dime, ¿quién la da? ¿El Gobierno? ¿O Jiraiya?

 

—¿Qué? …pues, usted, claro.

 

—De acuerdo. Ahí nuestras opiniones coinciden. Sabes, Haruno, yo, Jiraiya, vuestro profesor, considero que no me pagan un sueldo para llevaros a que aprobéis unos exámenes. Mi trabajo es enseñaros sobre la vida, sobre todo aquello que va a ser importante y que vais a necesitar en un futuro cuando salgáis ahí afuera. Por ello, quiero que leáis este libro.

 

Sakura suspiró y volvió a sentarse a regañadientes.

 

—Con todos mis respetos, Jiraiya-sensei, pero… ¿qué puede enseñarnos sobre la vida una novela romántica barata? —se quejó Neji.

 

—Más de lo que crees, Hyuga. Más de lo que crees.

 

Naruto rió por lo bajo. Estaba convencido que el libro era basura pero… hacer que Sasuke se lo leyese en voz alta y poder ver sus muecas de disgusto cada vez que alcanzaba algún párrafo que le disgustaba era todo un entretenimiento.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, clavó las manos sobre la superficie blanda y separó las piernas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que veía los rostros de sus compañeros al otro lado del plinton borrosos y luego nada.

 

Cuando Naruto realizó aquel ridículo salto al plinton y cayó de costado al suelo, por un instante, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el gimnasio. Dos segundos después Sasuke estaba arrodillado a su lado, Gai-sensei trataba de calmar a las chicas que se estaban alterando del susto, y Kiba gritó asustado y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

 

—Uchiha-kun,

 

— _Sensei_ , no se ha golpeado la cabeza. Pero sigue inconsciente —interrumpió Sasuke serio, examinando el rostro y la cabeza de Naruto meticulosamente.

 

—Iré a buscar a la enfermera —exclamó Kiba en pánico.

 

—Yo lo llevaré.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ayúdame a cargarlo en mi espalda. Lo llevaré a la enfermería.

 

—… ¿estás seguro, Sas- Uchiha? Naruto pesa bastante… llevémoslo entre los dos.

 

—Kiba. Ayúdame. Ya.

 

Kiba tragó saliva y ayudó a Sasuke a cargar el cuerpo inerte de Naruto en su espalda.

 

—Te acompaño.

 

—No es necesario.

 

Kiba ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse en pie.

 

—Inuzuka, tranquilizaos. Solo ha caído. Todo está bien. Cuando Uchiha lo dejé allí y la enfermera le diga que todo está bien volverá a clase con las noticias. Venga, chicos, no quiero drama. Sigamos con la clase.

 

Kiba miró a Sasuke desaparecer cargando a Naruto por la puerta del gimnasio y se quedó allí, mordiéndose el labio hasta que Shikamaru se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 

—No te preocupes. Se habrá mareado. Hoy no traía buena cara.

 

—… sí.

 

 

***

 

 

—¡Naruto-kun!

 

—Sakura-chan no grites… me duele todo.

 

—¡Eres tan tonto! ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse tan enfermo?

 

—¡No estoy enfermo porque quiera! Esto es un asco. Odio estar enfermo.

 

—Pues entonces no te vuelvas a poner enfermo. Es un fastidio tener que traerte los deberes a casa. Tonto.

 

—¡Oi! No me grites, Sakura-chan. Que me duele la cabeza, he dicho.

 

—¡Has dicho que te dolía todo!

 

—Pues eso es aún peor. No me maltrates, bruta.

 

—Mañana te traerá los deberes tu tía.

 

—No tengo ninguna tía, Sakura-chan.

 

—… Naruto, era un decir. Lo que digo es que mañana _no_ pienso traerte _nada_.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no tenías que molestarte en venir hasta aquí… solo dáselos a Sasuke.

 

—¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun!

 

—¡¿Eh!? No se va a morir por traerme los deberes…

 

—Sasuke-kun está muy ocupado con el Consejo de Estudiantes, los exámenes, los trabajos extra que le da Orochimaru-sensei, el Club de Lectura… no le des más trabajo.

 

—Maa… si lo dices así… pero, ¡oye! Que yo también soy una persona ocupada.

 

—¡Tú no te quejes! Eres tú el que está enfermo y nos da más dolores de cabeza. Tonto.

 

—Jo… Sakura-chan, no seas tan cruel. Que me duele todo.

 

—Naruto-kun… el otro día, cuando te desmayaste en clase de gimnasia… No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Promételo. Si tienes fiebre quédate en casa y ahórranos el susto, ¿quieres?

 

—Que sí, pesada.

 

—No. Naruto-kun, lo digo muy en serio. Deberías haber visto la cara de Sasuke-kun cuando te vio caer. Nunca le había visto… tan asustado. Por un momento creí que se pondría a gritar o a llorar o… parecía que se le caía el mundo a los pies.

 

—… ¿en serio?

 

—Sí…

 

—… oh. Yo… no lo sabía.

 

—No vuelvas a asustarnos así, ¿quieres?

 

—Sí. Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan. Gracias por traerme los deberes en lugar de Sasuke.

 

 

***

 

 

—Hinata-chan, yo te ayudo —ofreció con una sonrisa brillante.

 

Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y dejó que Naruto guardase el pesado busto sobre el armario de la clase de arte.

 

—C-cuando está-bamos en primer cu-curso Na-na-naruto-kun tampoco llegaba —rió ella con un sonrojo.

 

Naruto se rascó la mejilla. No sabía si ofenderse o reírse.

 

—Me he convertido en un hombre ahora. Ya puedo guardar cualquier cosa en los estantes más altos. Y de tanto batear y pelearme con Sasuke, mira, ¡me he hecho super fuerte! —presumió mostrándole los músculos de los brazos.

 

Ella asintió sonrojada, sin decir nada.

 

—Ah, oye Hinata-chan… estaba pensando… —se rascó el cabello, nervioso—. ¿Qué piensas de… Kiba?

 

—¿Kiba-kun? —se sorprendió ella.

 

Él asintió, sereno, y la miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente ella desvió la mirada.

 

—E-es un bu-buen chico…

 

Naruto sonrió complacido.

 

—¡Sí! Lo es. Es el mejor.

 

—¿Po-por qué K-kiba-kun…?

 

Naruto miró el busto sobre el armario un momento. Debía hacerlo, pero le aterraban las consecuencias.

 

—Verás… es que… él es muy tímido, ¿sabes? Sé que no debería robarle las palabras pero… a él —tragó saliva— a él le gustas.

 

Hinata lo miró con los ojos enormes, llenos de sorpresa.

 

Naruto trató de abrir la boca, no sabía qué más decir, pero sentía que era su deber. Hinata no le dio la oportunidad.

 

—¡T-tengo que irme, Na-naruto-k-kun!

 

Y en un santiamén había desaparecido por el pasillo.

 

 

***

 

 

La presentación en el salón de actos del instituto de la versión final del proyecto de ciencias de Sasuke y Neji fue espectacular. Naruto no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se apoderó de su rostro hasta que volvieron al aula.

 

—Sasuke es _genial_. Es un imbécil pero es un maldito genio. ¿Habéis visto lo increíble que era aquel aparato? ¡Se encendían luces!

 

—Naruto… ni siquiera te has enterado de qué iba el proyecto, ¿no? —refunfuñó Shikamaru.

 

—¿A quién le importa para qué sirva? Solo lo han hecho para lucirse, son unos creídos. Pero era geniaaal. Siempre he sabido que Sasuke era super listo pero cuando le he visto en el escenario, hablando todo serio sobre ese trasto tan increíble… _waoh_.

 

—Tío, cuando hablas de Sasuke eres… muy _gay_.

 

—¡Eh! No soy _gay_.

 

—¿No es Uchiha lo más maravilloso que existe en el mundo? Es tan guapo, tan listo,… —se burló Kiba, tratando de fingir voz de chica.

 

Naruto le dio una patada en el culo.

 

—¡Oi! No soy una chica.

 

—Ya,

 

—¿Tienes envidia, Kiba? De que Sasuke sea más listo que todos nosotros juntos, bueno, Shika, tú no cuentas, y de que todas le vayan detrás porque tiene esa cara de cretino engreído y ese culo sexy?

 

—… Naruto.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Acabas de decir que el culo de Uchiha es sexy? ¡Pero qué asco, tío!

 

—¡Oi! ¿Lo es o no lo es? Mierda —se quejó Naruto, con un sonrojo.

 

Shikamaru soltó una suave risilla.

 

—¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo nosotros, Naruto? No le vamos mirando el culo a los otros tíos por ahí, ¿sabes?

 

—¡Yo tampoco!

 

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Naruto. Eres ilógico.

 

—Oi Kiba, tú me has metido en esto, ayúdame… —se quejó.

 

—¡Te has metido tú solo!

 

 

***

 

 

Sasuke era el encargado de la limpieza del aula aquel día. Cuando el profesor Orochimaru la abandonó se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a borrar las fórmulas con el borrador para que la profesora de la siguiente clase tuviese la pizarra limpia y pudiese comenzar a impartir su materia en cuanto llegase.

 

Un silbido llegó a sus oídos.

 

—¡Ey! ¡Culito sexy!

 

Sasuke se detuvo un instante e inspiró aire. No. No podía ir por él. Era un sinsentido.

 

Cuando retomó su faena… un par más de silbidos.

 

—Culito sexyyy —canturreó alguien.

 

Pronto otras voces comenzaron a cantar con él. Eran los amigos de Naruto. Cretinos.

 

El ruido chirriante de las patas de una silla sobre las baldosas le hizo apretar los dientes.

 

—KIBA.CÁLLATE.LA.BOCA.YA.

 

Naruto parecía _muy_ enfadado, furioso incluso.

 

Sasuke dejó el borrador junto a las tizas y se dio la vuelta para volver a su pupitre.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó seco cuando vio que toda la clase le miraba en silencio.

 

—Naruto dijo que tenías un culito _muy_ sexy. Solo lo estábamos comprobando.

 

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto. La advertencia era clara.

 

Naruto apartó la vista, aún de pie, su cuerpo con una posición claramente a la ofensiva.

 

—Te mato, Kiba. Te mato. A todos.

 

 

***

 

 

Hacía mucho frío frente al _conbini_. Sasuke se calentaba las manos con una lata de café caliente mientras esperaba a que Naruto y los demás terminasen de comprar sus meriendas. Pronto vio a Naruto salir corriendo, con los guantes puestos, un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas debido al frío.

 

—¡Sasuke!

 

—No corras, atontado.

 

—No seas borde. Toma.

 

Sasuke miró la mano que le tendía Naruto.

 

—¿Qué es eso?

 

—Un bollo calentito. Te irá bien.

 

—¿Estás tonto?

 

—Come y calla. Quejica.

 

Sasuke suspiró pero se agachó a dejar la lata de café en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y cogió entre las manos el bollo caliente que Naruto le ofrecía.

 

—Quema.

 

—Sí —rió Naruto, pegándole un gran bocado al suyo.

 

Las puertas del _conbini_ se abrieron ante las quejas de los chicos que salían al exterior a través de ellas.

 

—Joder, qué frío.

 

—Oye, Naruto, ¿por qué le has comprado uno a Sasuke? Te ha dicho que no quería.

 

Kiba meneó la cabeza.

 

—A veces eres un pesado. Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera.

 

Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa.

 

—Sí, suerte que Inuzuka lo entiende.

 

—¡Oi! —se quejó Naruto—. ¡Tú cállate Kiba! Nadie te ha pedido la opinión. Y tú Sasuke, come y calla. Me ponéis de los nervios.

 

—Chicos, me estoy helando. ¿Nos vamos para casa? —sugirió Shikamaru.

 

—¿Por qué nos os venís a casa? Para mañana no tenemos mucha cosa, podemos jugar un rato.

 

Kiba asintió animado.

 

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

 

—Bueno, entonces os dejo aquí. He quedado con Neji en la biblioteca —apuntó Sasuke con un bostezo, mientras recogía su lata de café del suelo.

 

Naruto lo retuvo agarrándole el codo.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

 

—¿Es que te debo explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer ahora?

 

Naruto soltó su codo, avergonzado, pero el puchero no desapareció.

 

—No, claro, lo siento. Solo… dime cómo ha ido, luego, cuando vuelvas a casa.

 

Sasuke le revolvió el cabello, en un gesto afectuoso.

 

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

 

 

***

 

 

—Naa, Naruto. No tienes que responder si no quieres; al fin y al cabo no es de mi incumbencia… Dime, ¿estás saliendo con Uchiha?

 

—¿QUÉ?

 

Shikamaru se recostó más cómodamente sobre su cama. Naruto había abandonado sobre sus muslos la revista que había estado ojeando, sentado sobre la moqueta, a los pies de la cama de Shikamaru.

 

—… ¿no?

 

—¿Me lo preguntas? —rió Shika.

 

Naruto boqueó varias veces. Sentía su corazón bombear la sangre a toda velocidad, provocándole un sonoro martilleo en las sienes. Abandonó la revista en el suelo y dobló las rodillas para poder apoyar la frente en ellas, arqueando el cuello.

 

—He--

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hm, nada. Solo creo que ya tengo la respuesta.

 

—¿Por qué? —se defendió Naruto, arisco.

 

—Cuando has dejado caer la cabeza he podido ver mejor lo que había en tu nuca, bajo la camiseta.

 

—¡Oi! ¡Pervertido!

 

—Tienes la marca de un beso ahí. Quién la dejó no fue muy delicado —rió.

 

—Mierda…

 

—No sufras, Naruto. No diré nada.

 

—Mierda, mierda Shika. Me va a matar.

 

—¿Y entonces? ¿Realmente es sexy? Su culo, digo. Cuando no lleva ropa.

 

—¡Y yo qué sé!

 

—Aún no habéis dado el último paso, ¿entonces? Vaya… es algo decepcionante. Me sorprende que hayáis aguantado tanto con lo impacientes que sois los dos.

 

—Shika, ni una palabra más.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto soltó un bostezo mientras caminaba pausado con los chicos, manos en los bolsillos del chándal, en dirección a los vestuarios. Estaba cansado y el entrenamiento había sido tedioso y aburrido. Cuando no había partido de práctica, los entrenamientos del Club en invierno eran un fastidio. Además el capitán había pescado un resfriado y no había venido, provocando, sin quererlo, que el resto del equipo se relajase por completo. Por lo menos Kiba, Shika, Choji y Lee habían ido a verle. Eran los mejores.

 

—¿No es ese Uchiha Sasuke? —comentó Lee, señalando hacia la parte trasera del edificio derecho del instituto.

 

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Algo en aquella escena no le gustaba pero no sabía qué era.

 

—Parece una conversación algo privada —musitó Shikamaru—. No sé si es buena idea interrumpir.

 

—¿A quién le importa? Vamos a los vestuarios, Naruto. Quiero que te cambies ya y nos podamos ir de una vez —se quejó Kiba.

 

—Lo siento. Id vosotros.

 

Naruto caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Sasuke. Sasuke _y Neji_. Estaba furioso.

 

— --siempre he pensado que podríamos formar un gran equipo, Uchiha. Tú y yo.

 

—No estoy interesado, Hyuga —la voz de Sasuke sonó cortante.

 

—Vente a mi universidad. Desperdiciar tu talento en este pueblucho es de tontos. Sobre formar equipo conmigo o no… hay tiempo. Piénsalo con calma. Si al final decides que no, lo aceptaré. Pero por lo menos vente a la misma universidad que yo. Cursa ciencias. Creemos juntos, Uchiha. Sé que llegaremos alto.

 

—La respuesta sigue siendo “no”. No insistas más. No me interesa. Te lo dije en el pasado y te lo repito ahora. No lo diré una tercera vez.

 

Neji cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo.

 

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser cabezota…

 

—Sí. Creía que era una de mis cualidades, una de las que te gustaban.

 

Neji sonrió socarrón, su sonrisa tenía mucho más significado y peso del que debería.

 

—Hay muchas cosas de ti que me gustan. Sasuke.

 

—Creía que nos hablábamos por el apellido.

 

—Eso puede cambiar.

 

Neji miró a Sasuke de arriba a abajo. Sin disimulo alguno.

 

—No. ¡No va a cambiar! —interrumpió Naruto, furioso, acercándose a grandes pasos hasta colocarse entre Neji y Sasuke.

 

Neji pareció descolocado por un momento pero pronto se recompuso. Sasuke miró a Naruto con asombro, nervioso.

 

—Naruto… ¿por qué estás aquí?

 

—No te atrevas a acercarte a Sasuke nunca más, ¿me oyes? —le gruñó a Neji.

 

Neji arqueó una ceja, elegante.

 

—¿Hay alguna razón que te permita darte esos aires, Uzumaki?

 

—Claro que la hay. Sasuke me pertenece.

 

Sasuke agarró su brazo con fuerza, tratando de traerle de vuelta a la tierra. Naruto se dio la vuelta, los ojos ardiendo fríos y posesivos, para encarar a Sasuke. Agarró sus hombros con fuerza y estrelló sus labios contra los de él, dolorosamente.

 

Sasuke pudo oír el grito de Kiba. Las sonoras bocanadas de aire que tomaron los demás. Y vio, con horror, la mirada estupefacta primero pero inteligente después que le lanzó Neji, clavándole los ojos, viendo hasta lo más profundo de él, con aquellos ojos hirientes y agresivos. Empujó a Naruto con fuerza, separándose de él y zafándose de su doloroso agarre.

 

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? ¡¡Estúpido!!

 

Las manos de Naruto se apresuraron a retener fuertemente sus brazos una vez más.

 

—¡Sasuke! ¡Díselo! Dile que me perteneces y te dejará en paz.

 

—¡Joder, Naruto!

 

Su respiración agitada lo estaba agobiando. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Y cuando dejó de ver el mundo todo desapareció de su alrededor, solamente permanecieron las manos de Naruto, dolorosamente aferradas a sus brazos, y su aura incandescente abrasándole.

 

—¿Te das cuenta… de lo que has hecho? Si… si los profesores se enteran… si se entera todo el mundo y te… si te marcan con la etiqueta… Si te etiquetan, no importará que seas el mejor jugador de la prefectura, Naruto, inventarán cualquier excusa para no darte la beca. No podrás ir a la universidad. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que acabas de ser?

 

La expresión de Naruto mutó lentamente. Hasta que sus ojos miraron culpables y aturdidos a Sasuke, pidiéndole perdón, esperando soluciones por su parte.

 

—Joder, Naruto. ¡Estúpido!

 

 

***

 

 

Llegó la tan temida mañana del lunes y Naruto hizo el camino al instituto solo por primera vez. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, con un puchero en los labios. Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada al instituto Kiba correteó hacia él.

 

—¡Ey, Naruto!

 

— --nos días —murmuró.

 

—Buenas…

 

Cruzaron la puerta en silencio. Kiba tuvo que recolocarse la corbata cuando el profesor que pasaba el control en la puerta le llamó la atención.

 

—Qué fastidio de gente… —se quejó en voz baja.

 

Naruto no contestó.

 

Cuando estaban casi por llegar al edificio principal la mano de Kiba se cruzó en su campo visual.

 

—Ten.

 

Naruto no pudo evitar una débil sonrisa.

 

—Gracias, Kiba. Eres el mejor.

 

Guardó el _chupa chups_ en el bolsillo del pantalón para comerlo luego, durante el descanso de la mañana.

 

—Oye, Naruto…

 

—… ¿hm?

 

—¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… ¿no te ha dejado…, no?

 

Por primera vez aquel día Naruto alzó la vista del suelo y miró los ojos marrones y sinceros de Kiba.

 

—No.

 

Sus ojos azules llororos, su labio inferior temblando levemente.

 

—No. Él no me haría eso. No podría soportarlo. Sasuke tampoco.

 

—Tío… estás muy… —Kiba carraspeó—. Muy enamorado de Uchiha, ¿eh?

 

Naruto tragó el nudo en su garganta.

 

—Sí, supongo que sí —una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Cuando… el día en que él rechazó a Sakura-chan en la azotea y le dijo que… Sasuke dijo que, que cuando decidió salir conmigo lo hizo porque era para toda la vida —tragó saliva—. Cuando él dijo eso, me di cuenta de que yo sentía lo mismo. No puedo perderlo Kiba, no puedo.

 

—Tío… Naruto…

 

El brazo de Kiba rodeó sus hombros, torpe, pero reconfortante, cálido.

 

—Yo no sé qué le ves. Bueno… es un tío, empezando con eso ya… —rió, torpe—. Quiero decir que, yo no podría fijarme nunca en él de esa manera. Pero, si tú estás seguro, si te gusta ese cretino, entonces, pelearé con quién haga falta, Naruto. Con quién sea. En serio. Con sus padres, con los profes, con él, con los seleccionadores, con los que dan las becas, incluso… incluso con Neji.

 

—No digas eso, tío. No debes pelear con el primo de la chica que te gusta, ¿eh? Eso sería una catástrofe —rió Naruto.

 

Kiba se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Sí… es verdad —rió al fin.

 

 

***

 

 

—¡Sasuke--! ¡Baja! ¡Tus amigos han venido a verte!

 

Ni un solo sonido se pudo oír proveniente de la planta superior de la casa. La señora Uchiha miró a Naruto con preocupación y sin saber cómo excusar a su hijo, nunca antes había ocurrido algo así.

 

—Señora Uchiha —dijo Naruto, resuelto, aunque cordial y respetuoso—. ¿Podemos subir nosotros? Es probable que Sasuke no se encuentre bien por mi culpa… creo que si me da permiso para ir a su habitación…

 

La señora Uchiha sonrió dulce y asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndoles zapatillas a todos. Los chicos hicieron como se les mandó, en silencio, avergonzados ante la presencia de la madre de Sasuke.

 

Pronto ella les dejó subir las escaleras alegando que Naruto ya sabía el camino y se retiró al salón.

 

—Mierda, Naruto… —le susurró Kiba al oído—. Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta Uchiha. Si hubiese nacido chica, sería igualito a su mamá, ¿no?

 

—… s-supongo —se avergonzó Naruto. Hasta ahora la madre de Sasuke había sido solo suya para ver. También su temible padre. E Itachi, el hermano majo, que a veces imponía respeto. De algún modo sentía que acababa de vender la intimidad que Sasuke le había ofrecido en exclusiva años atrás—. No se lo digas a Sasuke. Se cabreará un montón. Es un niño de mamá.

 

Las pisadas de los cuatro pares de pies se detuvieron en seco frente a una puerta cerrada. La respiración de Naruto se aceleró.

 

—Relájate, Naruto. Todo va a salir bien —le tranquilizó Shikamaru.

 

Naruto asintió un par de veces, más para sí mismo que para los demás, y finalmente, alzó el puño y golpeó sin brusquedad la puerta de Sasuke.

 

—¡Sasuke! Soy yo. ¡Abre!

 

No hubo respuesta alguna.

 

—En tu casa las habitaciones no tienen pestillo de seguridad, cretino. Si no abres entraré de todos modos.

 

Ningún movimiento en el interior de la habitación.

 

—Voy a entrar, Sasuke.

 

Naruto inspiró aire sonoramente y agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

 

—Vamos.

 

Los demás asintieron.

 

La habitación de Sasuke estaba completamente oscura, el ordenador dormido, la mesa central llena de papeles repletos de garabatos -Naruto sabía que cuando Sasuke escribía demasiado deprisa su letra ordenada se convertía en incomprensibles garabatos. Sobre la cama un capullo de mantas enrolladas.

 

Naruto se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de un solo tirón. Se agachó para coger algunos papeles de la mesa y trató de comprender qué contenían. Sasuke había estado haciendo cuentas. ¿Cuentas de qué? ¿Dinero?

 

—Sasuke…

 

El capullo en la cama se movió unos milímetros.

 

—Largaos —su voz sonó profunda y rasposa.

 

—Sasuke, ¿te has saltado cuatro días de clase para esto? No es propio de ti —soltó Naruto, duro.

 

—¿Por qué has traído a tus amigos a mi habitación? Esto no es un patio de recreo. Iros.

 

—Sasuke no seas borde. Me estás cabreando. Deberías agradecerles que estén aquí. Ellos… nos han ayudado mucho, ¿sabes?

 

Naruto se acercó a la cama y comenzó a arrancarle las mantas a Sasuke, deshaciendo, poco a poco, el capullo en el que se había enredado. Sasuke se resistió pero en aquellos momentos Naruto tenía más fuerza y más energía que él.

 

—Naruto, ¡basta!

 

Cuando Naruto le arrancó la última manta lo miró en silencio, analizándolo, desvistiéndolo con la mirada.

 

—¿Ya me has humillado bastante? ¿Puedes largarte ya?

 

—Nunca te había visto con este pijama, Sasuke.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás tonto?

 

—No te queda bien. Vuelve a ser el Sasuke creído de siempre. Me gusta más.

 

—¡No me importa lo que te guste!

 

—Claro que sí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Siempre que te digo algo enseguida lo haces, como cuando dije que estaría bien ir en _yukata_ al festival. Y lo hiciste. Viniste en _yukata_. Siempre intentas complacerme y gustarme, Sasuke. Lo sé.

 

—¡No quiero hablar de esto con tus amigos delante! Es ridículo. Tú eres ridículo.

 

Naruto se fijó en las miradas entre horrorizadas y divertidas de los chicos a sus espaldas. Se sentó en la cama de cualquier modo, junto a Sasuke, y los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

 

—¿Qué son todos esos números, Sasuke? ¿Llevas cuatro días haciendo eso? —preguntó Naruto, mirando los papeles llenos de cuentas sobre la mesa rebosante de hojas.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos instantes. Parecía agotado. Lucía unas terribles ojeras, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, el pijama le quedaba demasiado ancho. Se bajó de la cama, despacio, y se dejó caer frente a la mesilla. Sus manos cansadas agarraron algunas hojas y se las mostró a Naruto.

 

—He estado haciendo cuentas. Sobre cómo pagar tu carrera universitaria si no te dan la beca. Sobre cómo pagar el alquiler de un piso si nuestros padres nos echan de casa por esto. Sobre como mantener ese supuesto piso, los muebles, los productos de limpieza, la comida, la luz, el gas, el aire acondicionado… También tu equipación de béisbol. El transporte público,

 

—Sasuke…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Yo…

 

—Si no vas a decir nada inteligente no me interrumpas.

 

—¡Eh! Pedazo borde.

 

Naruto se bajó de la cama y se sentó junto a él. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

 

—Gracias, Sasuke. Por preocuparte tanto por mí. Por nosotros.

 

Sasuke dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas, los papeles olvidados.

 

—Idiota… —susurró.

 

—¿Sabes?

 

Naruto alzó el rostro de nuevo y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

 

—No necesitaremos eso. Por lo menos no por ahora.

 

—… ¿no?

 

Naruto negó rotundo con la cabeza.

 

—Los chicos han hablado con Neji.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Él no quiere hacerte daño, Sasuke. No dirá nada de lo nuestro a nadie. Ha prometido que se lo llevará a la tumba.

 

Los chicos soltaron risillas ante las últimas palabras de Naruto.

 

Sasuke los miró.

 

—¿Lo habéis intimidado?

 

—Nah —desmitió Kiba, alegre—. En realidad no fue necesario. Estuvo dispuesto a colaborar desde el principio.

 

—Parece ser que de verdad está encaprichado de ti, Uchiha —explicó Shikamaru—. Prefiere que seas feliz con Naruto que seguir insistiendo.

 

Sasuke no pudo formular sus siguientes palabras. La mano de Naruto le cubrió la boca por completo y sus ojos intensos le miraron amenazantes.

 

—No digas nada bueno de él. No en mi presencia. Me pone furioso.

 

Sasuke arrancó la mano de Naruto de su boca de un manotazo.

 

—Idiota.

 

—Lee también mantendrá la boca cerrada. Es escandaloso pero es un buen tipo. Se esforzará. Nosotros tampoco diremos nada, no hasta que vosotros mismos decidáis salir del armario, claro está —añadió Choji.

 

Sasuke se sintió avergonzado. Agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

 

—Supongo que estaba tan alterado que no he estado pensando con claridad estos días… —sus manos agarraron poco a poco todas las hojas sobre la mesa y las fue partiendo por la mitad una tras otra.

 

—Sasuke…

 

—Estoy bien —miró a los chicos frente a él—. Creo que os debo una disculpa. No he sido muy amable con vosotros. Lo siento.

 

Shikamaru negó con una mano.

 

—No es necesario, Uchiha. También eres amigo nuestro.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva insonoramente.

 

—También… _gracias_. Por estar siempre al lado de Naruto, por apoyarle. Os estoy muy agradecido.

 

Kiba estiró los hombros.

 

—Déjalo ya, Uchiha. Esto es muy incómodo. ¿No tienes alguna revista interesante por aquí?

 

—Tengo revistas científicas, pero no creo que sea eso lo que me pides.

 

Kiba arrugó la nariz con desprecio.

 

—No, no. Eso no es interesante. Aunque… bueno, ahora que caigo, si sales con… ya sabes —señaló a Naruto—. No creo que te interesen las mismas revistas que a mí.

 

Sasuke sonrió.

 

—No, creo que no.

 

Todos rieron.

 

—¡Eh! Que no he pillado el chiste.

 

Rieron aún más alto.

 

—Da igual, Naruto, da igual tío.

 

 

***

 

 

—Sasuke, estaba pensando… ¿te vendrías a un _goukon_? —preguntó Kiba, con timidez.

 

—¿Una cita grupal…? ¿Para qué?

 

—Pues… bueno, ya sabes…

 

—No. Está claro que no sé.

 

—Si tú vienes un montón de chicas bonitas querrán venir… pero como tú estás con Naruto… no corremos riesgos de que te lleves a ninguna. ¡Es un plan genial!

 

—¡Oi! ¡Kiba cabrón!

 

—¿Qué? Solo te lo pido prestado un rato. Como reclamo.

 

—¡Vete a la mierda! Ni hablar.

 

Sasuke rió.

 

—En realidad no me importa.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—… ¿alguna vez os han dicho que os parecéis? A veces os miro y tengo la impresión de que sois igual de estúpidos los dos.

 

—¡EH SASUKE! ¡No te pases pedazo de borde!

 

—¡OI NARUTO! ¡Dile a tu novio que se vaya a la mierda!

 

—Maa… creo que veo por qué lo dices, Sasuke.

 

—Gracias, Shika.

 

La sonrisa de Sasuke solo logró poner más furioso a Kiba. Naruto, sin embargo, se amoldó a su ritmo y entrelazó los dedos de Sasuke con los suyos, dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de su novio.

 

Era agradable poder disfrutar de Sasuke, como amigo y como novio. Sin tener que escoger. ¿Para qué escoger, de todos modos, si tenía la libertad de poder tener ambos?

 

Apretó los dedos de Sasuke y sintió un agradable calor recorrerle la espina dorsal, liberándole del frío del invierno, cuando los dedos de Sasuke le devolvieron el gesto.

 

 

 

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario, crítica, pregunta, lo que sea, será bienvenido. ¡Pasad un feliz día! :)


End file.
